


Cherry and Atticus Meet Phineas and Ferb

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Summer vacation is here and Atticus joins a program known as 'My Little Brothers' where he goes to live with a different family and spend time with young boys who happen to be his cousins called Phineas and Ferb. However, it is not a normal vacation when there is a legend of a second dimension after the boys find out their pet is a secret agent who fights against an evil scientist.





	1. Chapter 1

At all the local schools, the final bell rang and the students all rushed out in excitement and anticipation as it was now finally summer vacation.

"So, where are you going this summer, Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Well, my summer project is My Little Brothers and where I spend the summer with one or two little boys and their names are Phineas and Ferb and this project also lets me stay with them and their family." Atticus said.

Cherry snorted.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, but those are unusual names..." Cherry said.

"Oh, and my name isn't?" Atticus asked.

"Touche." Cherry said.

"And I'm coming along with him." Patch smiled.

"Of course you are." Cherry replied.

"Want anything from Danville?" Atticus asked.

"I heard someone once say that Lindana lives there..." Cherry shrugged. "Get me her autograph so I can sell it on the internet?"

"Sure," Atticus shrugged. "I'll inform my parents where I'll be for the summer."

"You better go now." Cherry said.

"I'll say goodbye before I go." Atticus said before going off with Patch.

Cherry then went the other way.

Patrick was at the house and Emily was out, so he decided to make an after school snack for Darla and her friends when they would come back home from the last day of school.

"Hey, Dad, guess where I'm going to be for this summer as a summer project?" Atticus said as he and Patch came in.

"Where?" Patrick asked.

"I'm going to be in Danville and I'm to be an older brother for two boys named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher." Atticus said.

"Flynn is your cousin's last name." Patrick said.

"Really...?" Atticus asked. "I don't remember having a cousin Flynn."

"No, no, Flynn is your cousin Bridget's last name and she has a sister named Candace and a little brother named Phineas and an adoptive brother named Ferb and where your Aunt Linda is married to your Uncle Lawrence Fletcher." Patrick said.

"Oh, Flynn is Bridget's last name?" Atticus asked.

"You never knew that?" Patrick chuckled. "Oh, Atticus, you have so much to learn."

Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's hard to see Bridget sometimes and she comes with Cherry's sister for military or spy work."

"Anyway, you better get packing then." Patrick said.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Patrick smiled.

"By the way, where's Mom?" Atticus asked.

"She went to clear her head a little." Patrick said as he finished up the snacks.

Meanwhile near a body of water...

Emily put her feet in the water, she then stood up, walked back, and then ran towards the water and dove into it which made her legs glow and she grew a mermaid tail fin. She soon sighed out of relief as this was what she needed. The sea creatures swam up to her. Emily smiled to them and giggled as she swam with them.

Everything seemed to be great and where Emily then looked and saw a huge creature swimming towards her. The fish swarmed away slightly. Emily couldn't help her childlike curiosity get the better of her as she swam closer toward the creature to see what it could have been. And where she could see that it was the Lake Nose Monster, but didn't see any monster like signs only a creature that was exploring.

"Hey there..." Emily cooed.

The monster looked to her, surprised she wasn't scared of it.

Emily giggled and pet the monster. "Aw, so cute~"

"You're not scared of me?" The monster asked.

"How could I be scared of someone sooo cute?" Emily gushed.

"What is wrong with that mermaid?" one fish asked the other.

"She's crazier than Princess Ariel." the other fish replied.

"Everyone is afraid of me... Well, except for Phineas and Ferb." The monster smiled.

"I'm friends with everyone..." Emily soothed the monster.

"They call me Nosey." the monster then said.

"I'm Emily," the blonde woman smiled back. "I just love swimming in the water during the summer... It reminds me of the old days with my sister."

"Wait... Emily," Nosey said before remembering something. "Wasn't your sister Queen Athena?"

"Yes..." Emily sighed softly. "She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry to have heard of what happened to her." Nosey frowned.

"I know..." Emily frowned back. "There's always our memories... Happy Summer to you."

"Thank you, Miss..." Nosey nuzzled against Emily.

Emily then hugged the monster. "Oh, you're so sweet~"

The fish soon started to come out as they could see this monster didn't mean them any harm. Emily looked back to the fish and gestured for them to come and meet Nosey. Each fish soon started to swim over to him.

Emily smiled at the interactions. She then sighed and bowed her head with her eyes shut. 'This is for you, Athena.' she then thought to herself.

Nosey started to make friends with all of the fishes. Emily smiled at the sight.

Back at the Fudo house...

Atticus began to pack with Patch so they could get to Danville.

"I didn't know your cousin Bridget had brothers and sisters..." Patch said.

"Same here, I should have done some more research on her." Atticus said as he continued to pack.

"Do they have any pets?" Patch asked.

"I remember seeing someone have a platypus..." Atticus said. "It was probably them."

"That's unique." Patch smiled.

"You can say that again..." Atticus agreed.

"So, when do we leave?" Patch asked as he helped Atticus pack.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow," Atticus said. "It's a long trip, I kinda wanna go to the gym before I go."

"Drell's gym?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, tell him where I'm going and get any homework from him I can." Atticus replied.

"That's smart." Patch smiled.

"I'm sure he won't give me any homework though..." Atticus said. "It's too easy."

"EASY FOR YOU MAYBE!" Cherry's voice called out.

"How does she do that...?" Patch's eyes widened.

"I have no idea." Atticus said.

After a while they, were finished packing.

Atticus sat on his bag and snapped it shut. "I feel like there's something I'm missing... But what?"

"Ahem!" Patch cleared his throat as he held out Atticus's medallion.

"How could I forget?" Atticus asked as he took the medallion. "I always wear this thing... Well, except for in the shower of course." He soon put his medallion which got upgraded to his own Element of Harmony after the Camp Everfree adventure.

He and Patch smiled at it. Patch's tag had also upgraded as he still had it as his Element of Harmony as well. "Equestrian magic..." the boy and his dog smiled to each other.

"Let's get to Drell." Atticus said.

Patch nodded in agreement and they went through the linen closet.

Skippy shook nervously as he was being used as a footstool.

"This is the life." Drell sighed before he felt himself being lifted up and felt Skippy no longer used as his footstool and where it caused him to gulp once he knew who could be able to do this.

Skippy then fell flat on the floor and smiled in relief.

"Hey, Atticus." Drell smiled.

"Hi, Drell." Atticus replied.

"Can I get you anything?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Do you have any magic homework?" Atticus asked. "I'm going to Danville?"

"Danville?!" Drell zipped out of his grip and came with a Lindana record. "I heard Lindana lives there, she is SO HOT!"

"You a fan?" Atticus asked.

"She's totally awesome..." Drell squealed. "Man, she's so good, it makes me wanna kiss her!"

Hilda glared sharpy.

Drell looked nervous before smiling sheepishly. "Because she's such a good performer!"

"Nice save." Patch whispered.

Drell smiled nervously.

"Anyway, magic homework?" Atticus then prompted.

"Uh, not really, just a warning," Drell said. "I heard from the Underworld that there's another dimension that could come over to this one and take you into a different reality far from your own."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"A lot of the demons down there call it the Second Dimension..." Drell said. "My suggestion is to be very careful."

"I will." Atticus said.

"I trust you..." Drell said as he adjusted his glasses. "You're like-"

"The son you never had, blah blah blah," Atticus said. "You made me and Cherry the Chosen Ones to go on these adventures, blah blah blah, someday you'll do the same for our children, blah blah blah, anything else? Blah blah blah."

Skippy snickered.

"Oh, I guess I kind of have said all of that multiple times." Drell smiled bashfully.

"Blah blah blah." Skippy muttered as he had a hand puppet that looked like Drell.

Patch giggled to that.

"Anyway, stay safe." Drell said to Atticus.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." Atticus said.

"Good boy..." Drell smiled. "Okay, you're free to go whenever you're ready... Unless you wanna hear stories about my childhood."

"I think me and Patch are ready to go." Atticus said.

"A long, long time ago..." Drell started.

Atticus and Patch backed away so they could get back home to avoid the story. While he was telling the story, Atticus and Patch were able to escape. Skippy looked unfortunate as he was left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Second Dimension, what's that like?" Patch wondered.

"I don't know." Atticus shrugged.

"I don't know." Atticus shrugged.

"You don't know?" Patch replied before humming. "I think I know someone who might..."

At Shelter 17...

"Another dimension?" Strudel asked. "Yes, I believe I've studied some of those."

"Great, what can you tell me?" Patch asked.

"Let me see now..." Strudel said. "I've seen all sorts of different dimensions. One of them is where the dogs rule the world and humans are pets."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"We'll save that for another time," Strudel giggled. "Let me see... Which dimension did this Drell man talk to you about?"

"He said it was the Second Dimension and we had to be careful." Patch replied.

"Must be the dimension where the kids are locked up and the world is run by evil." Strudel theorized.

"Evil?" Patch asked with a gulp.

"Afraid so..." Strudel nodded. "Apparently, there'll be a portal opening up there sometime very soon in fact."

"Oh, my..." Patch frowned.

"Be very careful, Patch," Strudel put her arm around the puppy. "I'm very fond of you... I love you like a nephew."

"I love you like an aunt and I'll be careful, besides, me and Atticus are just going to Danville." Patch said.

"Be on the look-out..." Strudel replied. "I believe in you."

Patch hugged Strudel. "Thanks."

Afterwards, he left to get back to Atticus. The other Pound Puppies smiled and waved as he went back home.

Once Emily and Darla and Maisy were told about where Atticus and Patch were going to be for the rest of the summer, Emily decided to call Linda and Lawrence and inform them and their kids about his arrival. Patrick smiled to his wife until she whipped her golden blonde hair back which was soaked from her swim as she then made the call. Luckily, she didn't wait long as someone instantly answered the phone and where it was Linda.

"Hello?" Emily greeted.

'Hello, Flynn-Fletcher residence.' Linda's voice replied.

"Hello, Linda, do you remember an Emily Miller who married a Patrick Fudo?" Emily smirked.

'Emily, is that you?' Linda's voice smiled.

"The one and only." Emily smiled back.

'I haven't heard from you in a long while.' Linda's voice smiled.

"Likewise," Emily replied. "I'd just like you to know that we'll be coming over."

'Really now?' Linda sounded excited. 'How soon?'

"Well, we're just coming over to drop off Atticus because he has a project he has to do for the summer." Emily said.

'A project, huh?' Linda asked. 'Sounds like Atticus is quite the over-achiever.'

"It's My Little Brother/Brothers project," Emily said. "And where as if by luck the two lucky names he drew were Phineas and Ferb."

'Oh, that's right, I remember those...' Linda replied. 'They could use an older male influence, aside from Lawrence of course...'

"Yes, yes, they could," Emily agreed. "I'll be there in spirit, Lin."

'So, when will you be dropping him off?' Linda asked.

"We'll hit the road tonight and see what happens," Emily said. "Sorry we can't join you and your new husband."

'Oh... So, you've heard about what happened to my last husband?' Linda's voice frowned.

"It's only my understanding that he's no longer in the picture." Emily replied softly.

'We got divorced.' Linda's voice frowned.

"Oh, well, there goes my worst case scenario..." Emily chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, Lin..."

'It's okay, I miss him sometimes, but then I see Lawrence and he makes it all better most of the time.' Linda replied.

"How is Lawrence doing by the way?" Emily asked.

'Oh, he's doing fine,' Linda began to smile. 'He just loves to see the boys bond.'

"How does Candace like him?" Emily asked.

'I was worried she wouldn't like him that much, but she has no trouble calling him Dad.' Linda replied.

"That's great." Emily smiled.

'You'd like him, he's really funny, nice, and just all around sweet.' Linda smiled herself.

"He sounds like a great guy." Emily smiled.

'He really is...' Linda agreed. 'Hopefully we can see you all together.'

"Next time." Emily promised.

'Great.' Linda smiled.

After dinner, they got into Patrick's car.

Atticus held his stomach and took a deep breath. "Oh, why did Mom have to make that steak so tender?"

"I guess that's just how she does her steaks." Patch said as he also held his stomach.

"I told you guys not to have thirds." Patrick chuckled as he helped them into the car since they were very full from dinner.

"I couldn't resist in having a third helping of dinner." Atticus said.

"Same here..." Patch said.

Patrick rolled his eyes as he then shut the door after them and got into the driver's seat. "You sure you don't wanna come, Em?"

"I'll be fine," Emily reassured. "You boys go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, but it's your loss." Patrick said.

Emily rolled her eyes with a smirk. Patrick then started the car and drove off to Danville. Patrick soon looked back and saw Atticus and Patch asleep which would make the travel go by faster. The fact that their stomachs were very full couldn't help. Patrick smiled as he drove all the way to a new Tri-State Area.

In Atticus's dream...

'Atticus.' Sombra's voice said.

Atticus's eyes opened and he looked around. "Uncle Sombra?"

Sombra soon appeared.

"Atticus, I know this might be a bit surprising, but I'm here to warn you." Sombra said.

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly. "What about?"

"An evil dictator from the second dimension will be coming from his dimension to take over this Tri-State Area and will most likely then take over the rest of the world," Sombra said. "After meeting the himself of this dimension which is just a scientist."

Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you trust me, my dear boy?" Sombra replied.

"Due to of what you have done in the past, you're not exactly the most trustworthy stallion." Atticus said.

"Okay, I deserved that, but I'm telling you the truth." Sombra said.

"How do I know that for sure?" Atticus asked suspiciously.

Sombra sighed before he showed the evil dictator through his crystal ball he made. Atticus took it.

"Ask me anything." Sombra replied.

"Is it true that you're evil because of Celestia?" Atticus smirked.

"Next question." Sombra glared.

"Wait, so you're angry about Celestia doing something? What could she have done?" Atticus asked.

"Next. Question." Sombra demanded.

"Fine..." Atticus sighed. "Um... Is there a scientist in the Tri-State Area in Danville with a parallel dimension?"

"Yes there is, but he's not as evil as the dictator." Sombra said.

"What's his name?" Atticus asked.

"Heinz Doofenschmirtz." Sombra said.

Atticus snorted and chuckled. "Oh, come on, you gotta be kidding me."

"No, really." Sombra said.

"That name..." Atticus said before laughing, he then cleared his throat. "Sorry, sorry..."

"He's arch enemies with Perry the Platypus." Sombra then continued.

"Wait, his enemy is a platypus?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Sombra replied.

Atticus snorted and then laughed again.

"Okay, yeah, that might be laughable, but it's true." Sombra said.

Atticus kept laughing until he then settled down. "So, a platypus?"

"Yes, he works for OWCA: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Sombra stated.

"Wow..." Atticus said.

Sombra nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" Atticus asked, not fully, but now trusting his evil uncle.

"Well, Phineas and Ferb have built many amazing things that always seem to disappear." Sombra said.

"Um... I don't know what to say about that." Atticus shrugged.

"Anyway, good luck, my nephew." Sombra said.

"Um... Thanks, Uncle Sombra." Atticus replied.

"This is just a one time thing," Sombra said. "Or at least, I think it will be." He soon vanished out of sight.

Atticus then blinked a few times and sat up to see the car stopped at a gas station. Patrick was filling up the tank and had the doors open in case Atticus or Patch had to use a bathroom break.

"That was one weird dream." Atticus said as he rubbed his left eye.

Patch yawned and stretched. "Ah, I feel much better now..." he then poked his head out the window. "How much further?"

"Just about 20 more minutes." Patrick smiled.

"20 more minutes? That's not so bad." Patch and Atticus smiled back.

"You guys wanna get some snacks in the gas station?" Patrick asked.

"I am a bit hungry." Atticus said.

"Why don't you get a quick snack before we meet the others?" Patrick smiled.

"Okay, Dad," Atticus smiled, then looked down to Patch. "You want anything, boy?"

"A bone, please." Patch smiled.

Atticus pet him and then went inside the gas station. Patch sniffed the ground and went to find himself a little pit stop before they would get to the Flynn-Fletcher house. And once he found a tree, he decided to do his business.

Atticus bought himself some chips. "Got any bones?"

"You got a dog?" the clerk chuckled with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled.

"I think I have a leftover roast beef bone from lunch, will that do?" the clerk replied.

"Most definently." Atticus nodded.

The clerk then went to get the bone for Atticus and rung him up.

Atticus paid for the chips and snacked on some while holding the bone out and looked out for Patch before calling for him. "Here, boy!"

After doing his business, Patch soon rushed over and got excited once he saw Atticus with a bone. Atticus smiled and waved the bone before throwing it. Patch ran with it and hopped up in the air and caught the bone in his mouth.

"10 Points!" Atticus smiled.

Patch mufflingly cheered and started to teethe on the bone. After a while, they were back on the road and it was quite late, so Phineas and Ferb would have to bond with Atticus tomorrow since it was too late to really do anything, but Phineas and Ferb seemed to be too excited to meet Atticus after being informed that they would have another male in the house to even go to sleep. Atticus yawned a little, but smiled and met and greeted everyone as he came through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Patch was walking around and then ran into a platypus strangely enough. "Uh, hello, I'm Patch." he then smiled.

Perry chattered in response.

"I'm a little rusty on my platypus language, but I definitely know that means 'Hello'." Patch said.

Perry kept chattering.

"Um... Yeah..." Patch blinked with a small smile. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Perry said in Platypus language.

Patch smiled.

"You came at a great time, Atticus," Phineas smiled to the older boy. "Tomorrow's the five year anniversary of when we adopted Perry!"

"That's wonderful." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Patrick." Linda smiled.

"Hey, Linda." Patrick smiled back.

"Hello, Patrick." Lawrence greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Lawrence." Patrick smiled back.

"Where's Emily?" Linda asked.

Patrick whispered into her ear and Linda was a little unhappy about Emily not being there, but once she was told, she understood.

"Hi, Uncle Patrick." Candace smiled.

"Hey there, Candy." Patrick gently ruffled up her hair.

"Aw, don't call me that, it's babyish." Candace pouted.

"Aw, but you used to like being called Candy." Patrick pouted back.

"That's when I was like seven-years-old." Candace said.

"Aw, okay..." Patrick then said. "Candace."

"That's better." Candace beamed then.

"Ferb doesn't talk much, does he?" Atticus asked Phineas as he had noticed the green-haired boy not talking much.

"No, no he doesn't." Phineas replied.

Ferb looked over to Atticus and gave a small wave. Atticus simply waved back at him.

"I'm home!" Bridget's voice called out from the back.

"Living room, sweetie!" Linda called out.

Bridget came into the living room in casual clothes, such as a tank top which showed her midriff, jean Capris, a pink and white belt with black dress shoes.

"Wow, she's pretty," Patch whispered. "For a human."

Bridget was soon surprised in a good way to see Atticus, Patrick, and Patch.

"Hey, cous." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Atticus," Bridget smiled back and hugged Atticus. "What are you three doing here?"

"Oh, can't we visit?" Atticus pouted playfully.

Bridget chuckled. "I was expecting you tomorrow."

"You were?" Patrick asked.

"Well, yes," Bridget replied. "It is quite late."

"We can have one quick thing together, but I suggest we all get to bed so we can have all day tomorrow to have fun." Lawrence suggested.

"I agree, but I just came to drop off Atticus and Patch." Patrick said.

"Of course, Patrick, you are quite the busy man yourself." Linda smiled.

Patrick hugged Linda and Lawrence. After Patrick left and drove off, Atticus and Patch were both shown to the boys' room as there seemed to be enough room in either one of their beds for one more person.

"You two can sleep here." Lawrence smiled.

"Ferb and I are more than happy to share our beds." Phineas smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't take a bed from one of you guys..." Atticus replied apologetically.

"Why not share one of the beds with one of them?" Patch whispered to Atticus.

"Because sometimes I fight in my sleep and I don't wanna hurt anyone." Atticus replied quietly.

"You only did that once and it was only to fight off against Sombra in your sleep." Patch whispered.

"Yeah, but who's to say it won't happen again?" Atticus replied, he then sat on one of the beds while taking out his bag to get his pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste out.

"I have a feeling it won't." Patch whispered.

And where he was right.

"I think I would like to share one of the beds with Phineas." Atticus said.

"This is my bed." Phineas patted the life raft in the room.

"You sleep in a life raft?" Atticus replied.

"I just like sleeping in it, this makes me feel like I'm floating across the ocean." Phineas said.

"Hmm..." Atticus smiled.

"You swim in the ocean, Atticus?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, my family and I go in the summer every time..." Atticus said.

"That's cool." Phineas smiled.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

Atticus then yawned and stretched. "Come on, guys, let's get some sleep, we'll have all day tomorrow."

Phineas and Ferb frowned, but they did feel tired and luckily, they went straight to bed. Phineas set his alarm early in the morning so they could have all sorts of fun tomorrow, especially since it would be the anniversary of Perry's adoption. Atticus, Phineas, and Perry shared one bed while Ferb slept in his own bed and Patch slept on the floor. Phineas set his clock for 7:00 like it was a school day so they could all have all sorts of fun with Perry first thing tomorrow. They all soon went right to sleep.

Bridget came into her room and flopped onto the bed, taking a big breath of relief. "Ah, home sweet home~"

"It's so great to have you back, Bridget." Candace smiled at her sister.

"Likewise, Candace," Bridget smiled back to her younger sister. "Have you been a good girl for Mum and Dad?"

"Of course..." Candace said before turning slightly psychotically. "While trying to BUST THEM of course!"

"And by them, you mean the boys, right?" Bridget asked unimpressed.

"Uh... Well..." Candace got nervous suddenly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Bridget replied. "It's summer vacation, you could hang out with your friends."

"With what Phineas and Ferb always build, there's no time for relaxing." Candace said.

"Candace..." Bridget sighed to her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Candace said.

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Well, good night." Candace then went to her bed.

"Night, Candace." Bridget yawned as she got under her covers and also went to sleep.

Once everyone was asleep, the rest of the night was peaceful. Perry was fast asleep as he hid a smile as he was with his warm and loving host family. Patch was smiling in his sleep as he was with his boy. It was a peaceful night for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, before they knew it, it was 7:00 in the morning and the alarm clock let out an arm which poked Perry who then chattered once he was woken up and this also woke up Phineas and Ferb.

"Good morning, Perry, now that's the way to wake up!" Phineas smiled to his pet and hugged him right away. "This is gonna be the best day ever!" 

"It sure is." Atticus smiled as he woke up.

The boys then all got dressed together as this was a joyful day in the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Patch even helped the Flynn-Fletcher brothers get dressed. Phineas and Ferb brushed their teeth and combed their hair after getting dressed and even gave Perry a bath for his special day. And where he simply shook off the water liken a dog.

"Good morning, boys." Lawrence greeted once they came downstairs.

"Happy Anniversary, Perry." Linda added with a smile.

"That's right, it's Perry's anniversary." Bridget smiled as she entered the room.

"I can't believe it's been five years," Phineas smiled back. "I remember the day we first got him."

Flashback to five years earlier...

Linda and Lawrence were taking their children to the OWCA Animal Rescue Center.

"I wonder what pet the boys will get." A younger Bridget said.

"Come on, kids," Lawrence smiled. "Pick out any pet you want."

"Oh look, Phineas!" Linda pointed out and showed a cat to her son. "This one's looking at you!"

"And this one's looking at you, Ferb!" Lawrence then pointed a dog out to his son.

Candace looked at the aquarium and the fish swam away from her. "Why won't anything look at me?!"

"Maybe you're just not a fish person." Bridget shrugged.

"Ferb, this one's looking at both of us at the same time!" Phineas pointed to a baby platypus.

"Aw!" Bridget smiled.

"That thing?" Candace scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Can I help you?" A black woman asked.

"Ah, yes, we'd like to adopt that one." Lawrence said, referring to Perry.

"You want to adopt a platypus?" the woman asked out of surprise.

"Oh, that's what it's called, can we have it then?" Lawrence asked.

"What would you even name a platypus?" Candace scoffed at her younger brothers.

"'Course Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you." Phineas narrated to Perry.

"Bartholomew!" Young Phineas and Ferb said at the same time.

Young Perry simply replied with a simple chatter.

 

"And then when we got you home, Bridget decided we should call you Perry, and gave you this locket!" Phineas then smiled as he then reached into Perry's fur and took out a web-footed shaped locket with pictures of him, Ferb, and the platypus from when they were all younger. "Look how young we all were."

"Aw! I nearly forgot how cute you three were." Bridget smiled.

"Hey, Bridget." Phineas smiled back.

Perry looked up to the family as today was all about him.

"Where's Candace?" Atticus asked.

"On the phone with Jeremy..." Bridget replied like it was obvious.

"Does she talk to him a lot on the phone?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Hard to say, seems like either with him or her friend Stacey." Bridget replied.

"I think I know what we should do with Perry today," Phineas smiled. "How about baseball?"

"Sounds good to me." Atticus said.

They then went into the backyard while Candace was on the phone with the boy she really liked who would be visiting his father's old college today. And where he was not looking forward to it at all. Atticus helped Phineas and Ferb set up for their game with Perry. And which were just a baseball a baseball bat and Perry.

"How's it look, Ferb?" Atticus asked.

Ferb gave him a thumb's up.

"Great, then let's play ball!" Atticus smiled.

Patch came out with a smile as he barked.

"Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and... Batter up!" Phineas said as he stood at home plate with the bat.

Ferb soon gave Perry a little scratch and it caused his tail to launch the ball towards Phineas.

"Batter, batter, swing!" Phineas called and he then swung the bat, hitting the ball. "Oh, yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!"

Atticus started to cheer like a crowd.

"And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths!" Phineas beamed. 

Ferb then used a remote control the guide the ball back. Patch began to smile out of interest. 

"And Fletcher snags a pop fly, he is out!" Phineas continued to narrate.

"Nice one." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Phineas," a black-haired girl in a pink overall dress with a matching bow walked into the yard. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into sporting event." Phineas smiled to her.

"Hello." Atticus greeted the black-haired girl.

"Hello, are you a friend of Phineas and Ferb?" the girl smiled.

"I'm actually their cousin," Atticus said. "Since their older sister Bridget is my cousin."

"Oh, I see..." the girl then said. "My name's Isabella."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella; my name is Atticus." Atticus said.

"Nice to meet you, I always love making new friends, it's all apart of being a Fireside Girl." Isabella smiled.

"Sounds like a girl scout company." Atticus said.

"We are," Isabella smiled. "I'm the troop leader in this area," she then bent down and scratched the platypus. "Hi, Perry, can I try?"

As she scratched him, the baseball catapulted out of the yard.

"Whoa, mama, nice shot, Isabella!" Phineas cheered.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Did someone just lose a ball?" an Indian boy came to the yard with a big and bulky boy.

"Looks like Francis..." Atticus whispered about the big and bulky boy.

"Who's this guy?" The big and bulky boy asked.

"This is Atticus, he's playing platypult with us." Phineas smiled.

"Hey." Atticus greeted.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" the Indian boy asked nervously.

"No, I'm not the bully kind of teenager." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." the Indian boy sounded relieved. "My name is Baljeet." 

"Hi, Baljeet." Atticus smiled politely.

"The name's Buford." The big and bulky boy said.

"Hey, Buford," Atticus nodded in a warning voice as this boy seemed like a bully. "You know anyone named Francis that lives in Dimmsdale?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Buford said. "But unlike him, I don't go overboard with bullying kids."

"Well, that's good..." Atticus said. "Maybe we'll get along."

"You seem cool to me." Buford smirked.

"Anyway, I love platypus themed sports." Baljeet said.

"You know, if we had two Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton!" Phineas smiled.

"Who's Annette?" Buford asked Atticus.

"No, no, he said 'a net' not Annette." Atticus told him.

"Oh..." Buford said then.

"That's it, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas announced.

They soon got started on the Platypults so they could start on the game. Atticus helped in any way that he could.

Bridget smiled as she watched from her room while getting settled back in for the summer. And where she soon saw Candace putting stuff away. She looked concerned while the others played outside. Candace's best friend Stacy was coming for a visit. 

"Stacy, long time no see." Bridget smiled to her sister's best friend.

"Hey there, Bridget." Stacy smiled.

"Hey there, how's your little sister?" Bridget smiled.

"Oh, Ginger's pretty good..." Stacy said before looking puzzled. "What's up with Candace though?"

"I think she's trying to be more grown up..." Bridget rolled her eyes slightly.

"Exactly." Candace nodded.

"Uh..." Stacy blinked.

"Is this about Jeremy going to college?" Bridget asked Candace.

"Yes." Candace said while packing her childhood things.

Bridget and Stacy looked to each other. 

"You guys, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my MOMMY and living in the NURSERY," she then took out a ceramic unicorn. "A unicorn, guys, A UNICORN!" she then spoke in a mocking tone of voice. "Hi, I'm six," she then shook her sister and best friend violently. "You guys gotta help me!"

"Alright." Bridget shrugged.

"Bold move." Stacy smiled admirably towards Candace.

"Yeah and a bit fast." Bridget said.

"Yep! Goodbye, childhood folly, hello, carefree undemanding adult life!" Candace nodded.

"Good luck with that," Linda said as she came to the door. "Candace, your father and I are going to the movies, while we're gone; you and Bridget are in charge."

"Sure thing." Bridget smiled.

"Okay, Mom!" Candace added in. "And you know, I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers." she then said to Stacy.

"You know, the ironic thing is you don't have to go to your mom to bust them, you can just bust your brothers yourself." Stacy said.

"That's it, Stacy, I'm old enough to bust them myself!" Candace then cheered.

"That's what I just said." Stacy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, the Platypult was finished.

"Okay, everyone, I think the tail is all set," Phineas smiled. "I'll just go check with the foreman."

"He's gone!" Isabella cried out.

"Where'd he go?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, where's Perry? Did he really slip away on his anniversary?" Phineas frowned as he looked all around the area. "Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right?"

They soon heard something as the sound of rocks being moved was heard.

"What was that small noise?" Baljeet asked.

"Let's all go walk over to it!" Phineas suggested.

They all soon went over to the noise, well, except for Patch as he hid as he had a feeling that was just a distraction.

Atticus then had a phone call and answered it. "Uh, Cherry, now's not a good time."

"I just wanted to make sure if you got there safe, I tried to call your house, but I heard your dad snoring," Cherry said. "He sounds like a lawnmower crossed with a motorboat."

"Yeah, that's my dad." Atticus said as a certain platypus was running back inside on two feet with a fedora hat on his head.

"So, did you get there okay?" Cherry asked, obviously unaware of what was going on there.

"Fine... Uh, can you call back later?" Atticus asked.

"Tell me about integers real quick?" Cherry then asked as she was taking an online math test.

"A whole number, a number that is not a fraction," Atticus said. "A second definition of it is a thing complete in itself."

Cherry then typed on her keyboard. "Thanks."

"No problem." Atticus said.

"Prime numbers are odd?" Cherry asked.

"Even.." Atticus said. "I need to go now."

"Okay, I can take it from here." Cherry said as she was going through her test with ease from his help.

After that, Atticus hung up.

Perry soon went to the portrait that was on top of the couch, unknowing that Patch was following him. 

"Here we go..." Patch took a deep breath and then followed Perry. He soon saw the portrait open up and show a tunnel. He took another deep breath and went down it before yelping.

And where before he went down it, Perry was the first to go down. There was also a chihuahua with a similar fedora to Perry's.

"Whoa." Patch whispered.

Soon enough, Perry landed in a chair. Patch then landed safely on his four feet which made the ground shake slightly. This surprised Perry as well as the man that appeared on a screen.

'Ah, good morning, Agent P,' a man greeted the platypus. 'A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that,' he then chuckled. 'I remember the day you were first assigned.'

We are soon shown another flashback.

"Enjoy your platypus!" the woman called to the leaving family.

"Thank you!" Lawrence called back. "Cheerio!"

Once the family left, the woman took off her head to show it was actually a mask to show a teenage boy with braces. "Agent assignment complete, sir." he then said.

"Good job, Carl!" the man replied. "If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time!"

 

We are then brought back to the present.

"And I did!" a voice then called out.

"Don't get cocky, Carl!" the older man called back. 

Patch quietly snickered. Perry could hear that.

"Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat," the man informed the platypus. "We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful."

Perry soon held up one of his fingers telling him to hold on for one moment as he went over to where Patch snickered quietly.

"Oh, um, hello, Perry..." Patch smiled nervously.

Perry soon sighed before he got Patch out of his hiding place. Patch smiled nervously. 

"Looks like Agent Dots." Carl commented about Patch.

"Who's Agent Dots?" Patch asked.

"That's classified," Carl replied, then did a double take. "You can talk!"

"Yes, it's all thanks to Puppy Power." Patch said.

Carl smiled to him.

"You shouldn't be here..." Perry sharply told Patch.

"But why?" Patch asked. "And what's with the fedora?"

Perry sighed. "It's not safe."

"I'm a Pound Puppy, I can handle anything." Patch reassured the platypus.

"Really?" Perry asked.

Patch then showed his collar. "Take a look..." he then gestured to his Pound Puppy tag/Equestrian medallion.

"Yep, that would be enough proof." Perry nodded.

Patch then smiled. "So, um, you're a secret agent?"

"Yes." Perry nodded.

"Fascinating..." Patch smiled, then looked to Carl. "Looks like I'm stuck with him for the day."

"Then you'll need to get a fedora." Carl said.

"Awesome." Patch smirked.

"Of course, with you being a Pound Puppy; you'd be already an agent." The man with a white mustache replied.

"Yes, sir..." Patch replied.

"I haven't talked to a puppy in years." the man commented.

"First, who are you and second, you've talked to a puppy before?" Patch asked the man.

"My name is Major Monogram, and yes, I have," the man replied. "I believe I called him Max."

"He must have been from the older Pound Puppies then." Patch said.

"Perhaps, you remind me of Agent Dots." Monogram said.

"Who is Agent Dots?!" Patch asked, really wanting to know.

"Would you like to tell him, sir?" Carl asked.

"Very well, Agent Dots is a very special Dalmatian agent of ours, she's very well-trained and quite intelligent, and sweet...." Major Monogram replied. "Even if she's a high-class puppy raised by the Vandercreams."

"Ohh, you mean Dottie." Patch smiled.

"You know her?" Major Monogram asked.

"My cousin, she's Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer's daughter." Patch replied.

"Ohh." Major Monogram smiled.

Patch smiled back. "We don't see each other that often, but my brother Dipstick has a crush on her."

"Aw!" Carl smiled.

Patch smirked. "So precious," He was soon given his own fedora. "Cool, I feel like Indiana Bones." he then smiled to himself about his hat of action.

"So Carl, mind showing them the new gadgets?" Monogram asked.

"Not at all, sir," Carl smiled. "Voilà, monsieurs!" he then showed a wrist-watch to the two. "This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you," he then pushed a button which attracted his glasses to them. "See? And these are aluminum!"

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Quit goofing around, Carl, show them the hologram." Major Monogram scolded his intern.

"Yes, sir." Carl sighed before he showed Perry and Patch the hologram on the wrist-communicationizer.

"Pretty nifty, huh?" Major Monogram smiled. "With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because... That's when I take a shower. Whoa wee, wait a minute," he then pointed to the video screen in confusion. "Is that me?" 

"Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off." Carl panicked.

"I agree." Patch nodded.

Carl then shut off the hologram and pointed to the watch again. "And if you push this button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache," he then pushed the button before yelling and holding his head in pain and he then stopped. "It's gone. You better watch where you point that." he then warned the puppy and platypus.

"Yes, sir." Patch smiled.

Meanwhile with Atticus, Phineas, and Ferb...

"All systems are green, prepare to launch on my mark, T-minus thirty and counting," Phineas said before counting down from thirty. "29, 28, 27, 26..."

While Phineas was counting, Carl was explaining to Perry and Patch about the rest of the equipment.

"Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament, so it's probably okay to leave the safety on," Carl continued with a smile. "And here's your brand new rocket-car."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Sweet, huh?" Carl smiled back. "Good luck, Agents."

"Come on then." Perry told Patch.

"This is so awesome!" Patch cheered.

Perry and Patch then went to go against Doofenschmirtz together.

"Uh, Carl, did you tell that rocket car can be a little clutchy?" Major Monogram asked.

"Wait, what?" Patch asked as he and Perry went right through the ceiling.

"I think they know, sir." Carl replied.

Back with Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus, they were almost done counting down.

"Service!" Phineas then called out once he got to the final three.

"And we're off!" Atticus smiled.

Isabella then pushed a button which then launched them and unknowingly sent the Platypult going backwards. They then unknowingly collided with the OWCA rocket car and they were both then careening into each other.

"Phineas and Ferb, you are so bus--" Candace came into the backyard with Bridget and Stacy before she made a shocking discovery which seemed to be an every day occurrence with her. "Oh, my gosh! Where'd it go? You there! Small children! Where's the big contraption?"

"I don't know, it was just here a minute ago." Isabella said.

"It disappeared! Stacy, Bridget do you realize what this means?" Candace looked back.

"We're done?" Stacy asked.

"You're going to move on with your life?" Bridget added in.

"No, some mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions before Mom shows up, this time, it took it away before I showed up!" Candace replied. "The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown-up!"

"Seriously?" Bridget asked, unimpressed.

"I'm not buying it, I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said." Stacy added in.

"It must have so somehow rolled away." Bridget said.

"Well, I'm going to prove it to you guys and bust our brothers at the same time." Candace challenged Bridget.

"Where are they anyway, along with Atticus and Patch?" Bridget asked.

"Ferb! It looks like we're going to hit that building that looks vaguely like your head!" Phineas called out.

"Yeah, it actually does!" Atticus agreed.

They then went into the building that was kept a secret from them. And where they had crash landed in the top floor of the building and where they had even crashed into a machine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock?" a creepy man in a lab coat glared at the three.

"Sorry, sir." Atticus said as he helped the boys out of the giant shuttlecock.

"I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton platypult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky." Phineas added in apologetically.

"Well, it looks like you've totaled my Other-Dimensionator." the scientist frowned.

This caused Atticus to go wide-eyed as his uncle had warned him about that, so he actually helped him.

"An Other-Dimensionator?" Phineas asked the scientist. "What does it do?"

"Well, at the moment, it just attracts giant shuttlecocks, but it's supposed to allow me to go into other dimensions." The scientist smiled.

" Oh, that's cool!" Phineas smiled back. "We can help you fix it. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, and that's our cousin, Atticus."

"Um, hello, sir." Atticus greeted. 'Maybe my uncle's wrong about this one.' he then thought to himself.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me--" the scientist introduced until he stopped to think. "I just got into such a funk."

"Ferb and I are naturally handy with tools, we'll get this thing fixed in no time." Phineas smiled.

"Ah, what the heck?" Doofenshmirtz smiled back. "Before we set up, there's a whole buffet here, please partake, I was expecting someone who seems to be running late."

And where Perry's and Patch's rocket car had crashed and was now being towed.

"You're lucky I got a rocket car winch, lots of guys don't have that." the driver told the puppy and platypus.

Patch nodded, impressed. Perry groaned as this could take a while.

Phineas, Ferb, and even Atticus were getting to work on fixing the machine.

"Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before?" Phineas then asked the scientist.

"If you mean 'working' by 'functioning properly', then, uh, no." Doofenshmirtz replied sheepishly.

"I think I can see your problem." Atticus said as he saw wires connected to a self-destruct button due to his X-Ray vision.

"What is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Do you need a self-destruct button?" Atticus asked.

Doofenshmirtz was about to say yes, but then he thought about how many times his inventions have been destroyed because of that one button. Atticus hid a small smirk.

"No, I don't need that." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Okay, Ferb, is the controller ready?" Atticus asked the green-haired boy.

Ferb nodded up to the strong teenage boy.

"So Ferb has rigged up this remote control, so that if we get separated from the portal, we can open another one." Phineas said.

"Huh, nice touch, kid." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"There's just one piece left to put in." Atticus said.

"Here we go." Phineas agreed as they finished up.

Perry and Patch soon jumped in, but stopped as they saw the boys there.

"Ooh, I cannot wait!" Doofenshmirtz beamed to the boys.

Perry and Patch stepped back nervously before they could be discovered. Atticus and Phineas soon noticed Perry and Patch and where they weren't wearing their fedoras when they were spotted.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas smiled to his pet.

"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz replied in surprise.

"Yeah, he's our pet platypus." Phineas answered.

"And this is my pet Dalmatian, Patch." Atticus introduced.

"Is every platypus named Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"In a perfect world, yes." Phineas replied.

"I can agree to that." Atticus smiled.

"Aww, well he's a cute little fella, hi there," Doofenshmirtz cooed as he then tickled the platypus under his chin. "Gootchie~"

Perry then chomped down on his finger since they were sworn enemies. Patch soon bit Doofenshmirtz on the butt. Doofenshmirtz yelled out in pain from them. Atticus and Phineas then scolded their pets about biting the man they thought was nice and harmless.

"Again, ow, don't worry, platypuses and other animals don't typically like me." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Well, guys, you're just in time to see us open up a portal to another dimension." Phineas said to Perry and Patch.

Perry and Patch then looked instantly nervous and worried. Patch quickly snatched the final piece of the invention like a dog. Perry then went under the buffet table. And where Patch went under the buffet table with him.

"Perry, what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he came with Ferb to the table.

Atticus came over to the table with them.

"Perry, no, this is not tug-of-war, this is not tug-of-war!" Phineas called as he pulled the piece out for his platypus. "Silly boy, what's gotten into him?"

"I don't know and I don't know what's gotten into Patch." Atticus said.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh?" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Atticus said as he gave Phineas a lift up to the machine.

'Remember, if your cover's blown, you'll never see your host family again,' Major Monogram's voice said to Perry. 'Especially Bridget.'

"Does anybody else hear someone talking?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he had heard Major Monogram's voice.

'Never see them again...' Major Monogram repeated.

Perry then hid under the couch as the major man was communicating through a watch. Patch soon went on top of the couch and did something he would never do at home.

"Okay, here we go, right in the--" Phineas started.

'Sorry, Atticus.' Patch thought to himself as he lifted his back hind leg and peed on the couch.

"Patch!" Atticus scolded.

Patch smiled nervously.

"Not on the sofa!" Atticus picked up his puppy with a glare. "This is so unlike you!"

Perry soon did the same thing on the sofa before getting off it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D, we should take him outside." Phineas said apologetically.

"And I should take Patch outside." Atticus said.

"No no, it's alright," Doofenshmirtz said as he turned over the cushions that the pets peed on. "I was planning on replacing this old couch anyway. Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes."

Atticus soon gave Patch to Ferb while Doofenshmirtz handled Perry as the strong teenage boy gave Phineas a lift up.

"You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point, huh, I guess he's not coming," Doofenshmirtz said as he pushed a button which summoned a portal. "And now, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"

"We're about to see what's on the other side." Atticus said.

Patch and Perry looked horrified.

Atticus groaned as his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?!"

"Hey, Atticus, if I get an improper fraction, what do I do with it?" Cherry asked.

Atticus began to think about this one. "Cherry, now's not a good time, my life is in danger!"

"My algebra grade is in danger!" Cherry replied.

"An alternate dimension with evil robots is more important." Atticus said.

"Square roots are--" Cherry started.

"Augh, Cherry, solve it yourself for once!" Atticus hung up on her as this was in dire need of his attention more than her complicated math homework.

"He hung up on me." Cherry angrily pouted.

"His situation really is more important." Drell said to Cherry.

"GAH!" Cherry fell through her chair as he snuck up behind her. "Why must you do that?"

"Atticus, his cousins, their pets, and a scientist are going to enter an alternate dimension." Drell said.

"And you know this how and why?" Cherry grumbled as she tried to pull herself up to sit down back in her chair.

Drell showed her with his crystal ball.

"Of course..." Cherry said. "But, my homework..."

"Can wait..." Drell closed her laptop. "Atticus might get hurt." 

"He's Atticus." Cherry defended.

"Would you just look through the crystal ball?" Drell groaned.

Cherry glared and he glared back as they looked through the crystal ball as the other dimension portal opened up. And here the only thing that was shown in the portal was a couch.

"A couch?" Cherry asked.

"Huh, it's a...it's a couch," Doofenshmirtz glanced at the couch. "That's a bit anti-climatic, I guess it's a nice couch, though," He soon looked at his own couch before looking at the nice couch again. "Hmm, hey, I got an idea, let's swap my couch for that one!" he then suggested before popping into the portal.

"Uh..." Phineas blinked.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

"Okay, I got it, I got - uh, maybe, hey, you want to give me a hand here?" Doofenshmirtz said as he got a hold of the pink couch.

"Alright." Atticus sighed.

Doofenshmirtz and Atticus then attempted to move the couch into the dimensional portal.

"Whoa! Awesome, check that out." Phineas smiled as he and Ferb noticed something.

Perry and Patch got even more nervous as Phineas and Ferb took a look. Atticus soon got interested as he went with the boys.

"Oh uh, hello," Doofenshmirtz said to Monogram-2. "Say, aren't you--"

"Hey, Dr. D, look at this!" Phineas called out.

"Hold that thought." Doofenshmirtz said to the other man before joining the others. 

"You're famous here!" Phineas smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Doofenshmirtz looked all around and saw his face everywhere in sight, but with a black lab coat. There was even a blimp with his face on it.

"'Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader'?" Doofenshmirtz read aloud in surprise. 

Perry and Patch soon both gulped nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge!Yeah! Wait a minute, I gotta go check something out," Doofenshmirtz cheered before looking thoughtful and came to Major Monogram of this dimension. "Uh, yoo-hoo! Hello again!"

"Is this some kind of test?" Monogram-2 replied. "Is it really you, sir?"

"Ha ha! Holy Boy!" Doofenshmirtz cheered. "Even the great Francis Monogram's my slave in this dimension!"

"Actually, I'd rather like to be called second executive assistant." Monogram-2 said.

"Well, I want to meet this other dimension me, where can I find him?" Doofenshmirtz then asked out of excitement.

"Oh, you're from another dimension, oh, then he'll want to see you then; he's into that crazy sort of stuff." Monogram-2 said.

Doofenshmirtz then nodded.

"Have a seat and I'll let him know you're on your way up." Monogram-2 requested before he pushed a button which slid in a chair.

"Okay, so I just gotta sit here and..." Doofenshmirtz sat down and then suddenly screamed as the chair moved with him in it. And where as he continued to go through a room there was music.

"Atticus, we should leave, like, right now!" Patch told his owner.

"We would, but we can't leave the doc." Atticus said.

"Who'll notice?" Patch smiled nervously.

"Patch..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Patch sighed and stayed put as commanded.

Meanwhile with Doofenshmirtz...

"That was awesome!" Doofenshmirtz cheered after the mini ride he was given before going to meet his inter-dimensional self.

"Alright, who's interrupting my--" Doofenshmirtz-2 was about to ask before he saw Doofenshmirtz. He looked up and down to his counterpart. "Do I know you?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I'm you from another dimension." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Well, that would explain the handsomeness." Doofenshmirtz-2 smirked.

"Right back at you, big guy." Doofenshmirtz smirked back.

"Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?" Doofenshmirtz-2 wondered.

"I suppose so." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Would like some rice pudding?~" Doofenshmirtz-2 sang as he offered his counterpart a bowl of rice pudding.

"Yuck, no, that's gross!" Doofenshmirtz was disgusted.

"It was a test, almond brittle?" Doofenshmirtz-2 offered after getting rid of the bowl of rice pudding.

"Ooh, I love it the most!" Doofenshmirtz then beamed.

"Me too!" Doofenshmirtz-2 smiled back.

"Do you collect coins?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yeah, just in case, vending machines become the--" Doofenshmirtz-2 was about to say.

"Dominant race!" the two then said together. "I've been alone all these years with my irrational fears~"

"Except for the vending machine thing, that's gonna happen." Doofenshmirtz told him.

"But now before me I see--" Doofenshmirtz-2 started.

"Someone with whom I agree~" the two then said together.

"I found a brand new best friend and it's me, I found a brand new best friend and it's me~" The two sang together.

"Hmm... I thought you'd be taller." Doofehschmirtz-2 observed.

"I've been told I slouch, I thought I had both my eyes." Doofenshmirtz observed.

"It's in this pouch." Doofenshmirtz-2 said, taking out his missing eyeball.

"Ouch," Doofenshmirtz winced before he noticed something else. "You know, I notice that your scar goes over your eye patch."

"Yeah..." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied.

"...Nothing..." Doofenshmirtz blinked, not sure what else to say about that. "Do llamas weird you out?" he then asked.

"Yeah, are they camels or are they sheep?" Doofensmirtz-2 replied.

"No, no, I meant Lorenzo." Doofenshmirtz said as he showed the picture of the movie star.

"Oh, that's right." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied.

"He played Meap!" the two then said together. "Now I know all about you, and you know all about me~"

"Ooh wee ooh~" Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"And now before me I see♪, ♪Someone with whom I agree♪, ♪I've found a brand new best friend and it's me♪, ♪I've found a brand new best friend and it's me♪" the two sang together.

"And now that I found you." Doofenshmirtz said.

"We can be a duo~" The two sang together.

"That's right." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Twice the evil, Double Doofenschmirtz~" the two sang together.

"Coming at you on Fridays!" Doofenshmirtz then smirked like a commercial.

"What, are we doing a commercial together?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked, unimpressed.

"Oh no... It just sort of sounded like that... Well, I mean, we could. We should!" Doofenshmirtz stammered until he looked the sound of having a TV Show together.

"Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike..." Doofenshmirtz-2 hummed sharply.

"That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one," Doofenshmirtz decided before poking his counterpart. "Hm?"

Meanwhile back with Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, Patch, and Perry...

"Wow, he's done really well for himself, what do you think, Perry?" Phineas smiled as he picked up his platypus and showed him all around the balcony.

"Same with you, Patch, what do you think?" Atticus asked as he picked up his Dalmatian.

Perry chattered nervously.

"Looks, um, interesting..." Patch said anxiously.

Phineas and Ferb were both surprised as they hadn't heard Patch speak before.

"Uh... Woof, woof?" Patch smiled nervously to the two step-brothers.

Perry simply went face-palm at this.

"Hey, where's Dr. D?" Phineas then asked.

"I think he went back inside to check on something." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Phineas hummed.

'Dr. D... That nickname reminds me of Dr. Drakken...' Atticus thought to himself, remembering Kim Possible.

They soon went back inside to search for the scientist.

"I wonder how much different than this dimension is from our own..." Atticus said, he then took out his cell phone and saw Cherry was about to call him, so he ignored the call and sent it straight to voicemail as he walked with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2...

"So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked his doppelganger.

"Well, you did not have to deal with my nemesis, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, didn't I? Observe!" Doofenshmirtz-2 replied before showing the doorway and gestured for someone inside of it to come out.

"What is it...?" Doofenshmirtz asked at what appeared to be a giant cyborg version of Perry.

"This is Perry the Platyborg!" Doofenshmirtz-2 introduced. "He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!"

"Wow, you are good." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Dismissed." Doofenshmirtz-2 told the cyborg platypus.

Perry-2 then saluted again and rocketed off.

Soon, the others came in the same chairs that Doofenshmirtz did.

"That was awesome!" Phineas cheered.

"Yeah!" Atticus also cheered.

"Ugh, now who's interrupting me?" Doofenshmirtz-2 complained. "Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!"

"Nah, it's cool; they're with me." Doofenshmirtz told his doppelganger.

"Hey, Dr. D, we thought we lost you." Phineas said.

"Hey, guys," Doofenshmirtz greeted until his doppelganger grabbed a hold of them. "Whoops!"

"You dare bring a secret agent in here?" Doofenshmirtz-2 glared.

"This boy's a secret agent?" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"No, no, not him!" Doofenshmirtz-2 continued to glare.

"The quiet one?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Ferb then turned to Phineas and shrugged.

"No, no, him!" Doofenshmirtz-2 snapped.

"Okay, which one now?" Doofenshmirtz replied. "The plant or the strong boy?"

Atticus looked confused as he looked and saw a plant next to him and Patch.

"The platypus!" Doofensmirtz-2 called out then. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!"

This made Patch smile nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much." Phineas defended his pet.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you? WRONG! He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it," Doofenshmirtz-2 smirked darkly before looking up. "General Platyborg, come down here at once!"

"3, 2, 1." Atticus counted with smirk.

"He'll be here in just a minute, and then--" Doofenshmirtz-2 then said after awkward silence until...

SLAM!

Perry-2 had landed on Doofenshmirtz-2's foot which made him yell in pain while holding onto his foot in dismay.

"Right on cue." Atticus smirked.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" Doofensmirtz-2 commanded. "You know what to do."

Platyborg soon punched Perry.

"Perry!" Phineas cried out.

Perry then landed on his feet and shook himself.

"What was that for?!" Phineas glared before going to his pet with his step-brother. "Perry, are you okay?"

"Told ya." Doofenshmirtz said as Atticus and Patch came over to Perry to see if he was okay.

"How are his vitals?" Phineas asked as Ferb checked out the platypus with a stethoscope.

"Wait, let me try something, oh, Platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked.

Perry-2 looked down.

"Platyborg, do the same thing to those three boys." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied.

"What?!" Doofenshmirtz asked in surprise of his doppelganger.

Perry-2 went to do just that.

"What?" Phineas asked.

Perry-2 was then about to punch, but then the other Perry stood up and socked him right back, showing his true nature.

"Perry?!" Phineas then asked in surprise to see his pet do such a thing.

"HA! Yes, I knew it!" Doofenshmirtz-2 laughed in victory.

"I don't understand, why does their platypus fight so good?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Really?" Patch asked, unimpressed before he and Perry put on their fedora hats.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND AN AGENT PUPPY?!" Doofenshmirtz asked in shock.

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz-2 then asked in the same deadpan.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Doofenshmirtz-2 just simply sighed at how stupid his doppelganger was being.

"Perry?" Phineas looked to his pet platypus in surprise. "You're a secret agent?"

"Get them!" Doofenshmirtz-2 ordered his robots. 

"I'll handle the robots, the rest of you get out of here." Atticus said.

Perry nodded to that.

"Are you sure about--" Phineas was about to ask until he saw Atticus punching and kicking robots karate style left and right. "Never mind."

Perry looked nervous as his secret had been exposed to Phineas and Ferb.

"Can anything stop this guy?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked as all his robots in the room were defeated.

"No, no, it can't," Phineas replied before looking to his platypus, more shocked about that than from Atticus's feats. "So this is where you disappear to everyday? You come here and fight this guy?"

"Actually, he fights me, he doesn't really know this guy." Doofenshmirtz said while pointing to his doppelganger.

Atticus soon took the skull from the skeleton model.

"You fight a pharmacist?" Phineas panicked, not realizing Doofensmirtz was actually a bad guy. "Why would you even do that?!"

"He's not a pharmacist, he's an evil scientist!" Patch told him.

"You can talk?!" Phineas asked out of shock.

"This is just a big day for you, isn't it?" Patch replied.

"Okay; first, yes, it is and second, he's evil?" Phineas asked as he, Ferb, Perry, Patch, and Atticus had all got onto a window and referred to Doofenshmirtz when he asked he's evil. "So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!" he then asked.

"Well, he did pee on the couch." Ferb commented.

"The two of them did." Atticus said.

"Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice!" Doofensmirtz then said. "You both peed on my couch!"

Perry and Patch shrugged in embarrassment.

"That was a little uncalled for." Atticus said.

Patch quietly whimpered.

"No, no, that's when you two should have put on your hats, not now that we're all in this mess." Phineas scolded.

"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison," Doofensmirtz-2 complained before calling out. "Guards!"

Perry and Patch soon pressed the brain freeze button on their watches.

"Augh! Brain Freeze!" Doofenshmirtz-2 cried out.

"It's time we go down." Atticus said as he opened the window underneath them.

Perry went with him and they all escaped while the bad guys were distracted.

"Time to pull our parachutes." Patch said.

Perry nodded. The two pets took out their parachutes as they saved their humans from certain demise.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble processing this right now." Phineas rubbed his head during the rescue.

Perry soon gave him a pamphlet.

"'So You've Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent'," Phineas read the title aloud before throwing it away. "I don't want your pamphlet!"

"Um, Phineas, that pamphlet was about to tell you why Perry couldn't tell you he was a secret agent." Patch said.

"I don't care, I was living a lie this whole time!" Phineas sounded uncharacteristically angry.

Perry-2 leaped down after them and wings extended on his back as he then flew after them.

"Uh-oh." Phineas felt unfortunate now.

Perry and Patch then tried moving Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus away. And where they successfully did as Perry-2 missed them. Perry-2 however flew back and came back for them.

"He's coming back around!" Phineas yelped.

"Time to release the parachutes." Patch said.

"You read my mind." Perry agreed as he dislodged the chute with Patch.

And where they fell on a part of the building. Perry-2 rocketed back at them with a sharp look in his eye. Perry began to try to get free from the skull from his feet as they were stuck.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Phineas complained about that.

Perry continued to try to get free.

"For crying out loud!" Phineas continued before he then went with Ferb to help Perry out of the skull. "Didn't they teach you this in Spy School?"

Atticus and Patch began to help them out with getting Perry unstuck. Perry was then flung from that and eventually balanced himself from the window.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

Perry-2 came in front of Perry and Patch. Patch soon got into fighting stance.

"Oh, snap!" Phineas looked worried.

Patch and Perry's parachutes soon landed on Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus.

"Look, there's a logo on this parachute!" Phineas then noticed. "He's got his own logo?"

Perry, Patch, and Perry-2 then began to fight each other. For Patch, it was easy for him to not get hurt by the robot platypus, but as for Perry, it wasn't so easy.

"All this time, we're like 'He's a platypus, he doesn't do much'. Well apparently, you do. I mean, what's next? Bridget is a spy?" Phineas continued to rant about Perry's double life other than an ordinary house pet.

Atticus soon smiled nervously before throwing the parachutes at Perry-2. This flung him with Phineas and Ferb. Perry and Patch soon came along with them as they were tangled up with them.

"Wow, saved by unconventional architecture." Phineas then commented.

"May I please see your papers?" a humanoid robot approached them.

"Sorry, but we don't have any papers." Atticus said.

"Show me your papers or be destroyed." the humanoid robot then said in a deep, demonic voice.

The skull from earlier soon fell onto the robot's head. He then sputtered and flew off erratically from the impact. The door then opened to show Perry-2 coming for the boys, but he then saw the robot land behind him, he then shrugged that off and kept walking only to be hit by a bus. Patch, Perry, Atticus, Phineas, and Ferb then decided to run. The robot was still acting funny from the impact.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Both Doofenshmritz's yelled out of frustration.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda." Doofenshmirtz smirked to his doppelganger.

"Get me, I'm a Georgia O'Keefe painting!" the robot droned out.


	9. Chapter 9

A taxi cab soon drove up to the building. Perry-2 was still stuck on the windshield.

"4th and Main," the driver told the platypus cyborg before he got off and gave some money. "What, no tip?"

Perry-2 simply glared at him the robotic platypus showed a dangerous weapon.

"Never mind, I'm good!" the driver then said nervously before driving off.

Perry-2 nodded firmly and then looked around for his targets.

Atticus, Phineas, Ferb, Patch, and Perry soon hid behind some garbage cans.

"Looks like they're gone," Phineas said once he checked to see if the coast was clear and he then began to snap at his pet yet again. "You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family?"

Perry looked very sad that Phineas was angry with him, but he had a right to be angry.

"Apparently not, cause you didn't trust us enough to tell us," Phineas continued. "Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life?"

Atticus and Ferb soon raised their hands while they were behind him.

"Put your hands down, guys," Phineas then said before continuing on. "You're a secret agent. He's a secret agent!"

"Phineas, please calm down." Patch pouted to the boy.

Ferb put his hand on his step-brother's shoulder as a way to tell him to calm down.

"You're right, Ferb, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we need to get back to our dimension, and I don't even know where to start." Phineas then replied as he knew what his step-brother was thinking.

"Here you go." Atticus took out the remote.

"Oh, that's right, the remote!" Phineas smiled as he took it. "I knew that would come in handy! Alright, let's go home!"

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Phineas aimed the device and opened a portal only to reveal a pastel colored forest with a six-eyed lizard-like creature. "Wait, that's not our dimension," he then said before trying again only to get the same portal over and over again. "Nope. Uh-uh. Not that one. Great, now this thing's broken. We're gonna need some help."

"I know, let's go find the you two of this dimension." Atticus said, getting an idea.

"That's a great idea, Atticus." Phineas smiled in approval.

Perry and Patch then came out of the dumpster.

"So, how long have you been an agent?" Atticus asked Patch.

"Not long." Patch said.

"Did you just start with Perry?" Atticus asked then.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Wait, I just realized something." Phineas said.

"What's that, Phineas?" Atticus asked.

"You could've been cleaning your own litter box this whole time!" Phineas said to his platypus.

Perry shrugged in response.

"Oh, we are not done with this conversation!" Phineas glared before they continued going off.

"He's never gonna let this go." Perry sighed.

Patch frowned, feeling sad and worried for his fellow animal companion, but kept quiet. While they were making their way to the alternate dimension versions of Phineas and Ferb, unknown that they would also be seeing the alternate dimension version of more than just them.

Doofenshmirtz-2 was quizzing Doofenshmirtz on what he saw as he showed Perry without his hat and then with his hat.

"So tell me, other-dimension me," Doofenshmirtz-2 began, showing a simple picture of Perry as a house pet. "What do you see here?"

"An ordinary platypus." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"And now what do you see?" Doofenshmirtz-2 then asked, showing a picture of the platypus with his fedora.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"You know I'm beginning to see how you haven't become ruler of your Tri-State Area." Doofenshmirtz-2 smirked.

"Alright, Mr. 'Eviler than Thou', how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?" Doofenshmirtz glared at his doppelganger.

"Simple, I used an army of big, scary robots." Doofenshmirtz-2 explained, showing an army of big, scary robots.

'We should do lunch sometime!' the robots replied like kindly businessmen.

"Wow, that is scary; I tried that robot thing once, too," Doofenshmirtz replied as he thought back to old times. "I hid the self-destruct button on the bottoms of their feet, so nobody could reach them."

We are soon shown Doofenshmirtz on a big, robot of his army out on the street back in his original dimension.

"And march!" Doofenshmirtz told his army.

The robots took a step forward only to explode instantly.

"I think I've said enough," Doofenshmirtz then said in present day. "I still don't get it, if we're the same person, how come you're so much better at being evil than me?"

"True evil is born through pain and loss." Doofenshmirtz-2 started.

Doofenshmirtz then looked curious of the backstory since he often used those in his evil plans against Perry.

"You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump, I had a toy train," Doofenshmirtz-2 explained very briefly and abruptly. "Then one day, I lost it."

Doofenshmirtz began to wait for more to the story.

His doppelganger said no more which prompted him to ask more. "That's... That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked.

"That's your emotionally scarring backstory? That's your great tragedy? Dude, I was raised by ocelots, literally," Doofenshmirtz argued. "Disowned by my parents and raised by Central American wildcats, and you're telling me you lost a toy train? That's it? That's all you got? Really? I had to work as a lawn gnome, I was forced to wear hand-me-up girl's clothing, neither of my parents showed up for my birth!"

"Well, how did you feel when you lost that toy train?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked.

"Well, I never lost that toy train." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better," Doofenshmirtz-2 retorted. "Since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area, I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself."

"Great, we'll be a team." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Yeah, right, a team." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied in deadpan.

"Wait, was that sarcasm?" Doofenshmirtz then asked out of suspicion.

"No..." Doofenshmirtz-2 continued.

"Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic." Doofenshmirtz insisted.

Back in the first dimension...

"Pick up your phone, Atticus, if I fail algebra, I fail life!" Cherry complained before then hanging up. "That's it, I'm going over there."

"He's in the alternate dimension." Drell told her.

"GAH!" Cherry gasped and jumped back, grabbing her heart. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Drell smirked.

Cherry glared, then stormed off.

Drell watched her go, then followed her. "You'll never find him."

"Go away." Cherry said before she sat on a bus bench to Danville.

"I'm serious, he's in the alternate dimension." Drell said.

"Where's your crystal ball?" Cherry asked.

"Um... Well... I don't have it, but your father told me." Drell replied.

Cherry scoffed. "What does my dad know?"

"Cherry, there's something you don't know about your dad," Drell bit his lip. "He wanted to wait until you were a little older and he would take you to San Francisco to see your Aunt Tanya and her family."

"Bye, Drell..." Cherry said as the bus stopped and she was going to get on it.

"Cherry, you don't understand, YOUR DAD IS PSYCHIC!" Drell called out suddenly.

Cherry soon stopped in her tracks. She then looked back. "What did you say...?"

"Your father is part psychic..." Drell confessed. "Lizzie wasn't actually your father and aunts' mother, she was their step-mother, your actually grandmother is a psychic woman named Vivian." 

Cherry blinked. "You're making this up..." she then said suspiciously.

"Nope." Drell said.

Cherry then continued to get on the bus.

"CHERRY!" Drell cried out.

Cherry waved with a smirk as she got aboard the bus and it drove off with her. But as if karma had come along, the bus broke down.

"Aw, man..." the driver frowned before calling out. "Sorry, folks, I'm not going anywhere for a while now."

"Oh, come on!" Cherry exclaimed.

Drell whistled innocently.

Cherry stormed over to him with a glare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Drell smirked.

"Drell!" Cherry growled.

"It was the only way to stop you." Drell said.

"If he's in another dimension, maybe he'll find me?" Cherry suggested.

"You'll be there, but it won't be you..." Drell replied. "Allow me to explain by taking you to Danville anyway."

Cherry rolled her eyes, but she was teleported to Danville this time with him and they were in the infamous Tri-State Area. Buford was on a park bench, chewing some gum.

"Alright, Buford, where is it?" Bridget asked as she and the others came.

"And Phineas and Ferb?" Candace sharply added in.

"How should I know? They never showed up for me to return serve," Buford replied. "That's considered a forfeit in catapult badminton, so I went to get some Victory Gum. A tradition as old as the game itself."

"Don't mess with us." Bridget said.

"Where is the giant platypult they built, young man?" Candace demanded, trying to sound like an adult.

"Don't know, it seems to have vanished." Buford shrugged.

"Really?" Bridget asked.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Candace asked her older sister and best friend. "The mysterious force took the platypult away before I, the grown up, could see it." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this." Stacey replied.

"The logical explanation is the mysterious force, the question is, why does it care so much about my little brothers?" Candace defended. "Why doesn't it want them to get busted?"

"Why don't you ask its character card?" Buford asked.

This made the others stare out of confusion.

"What? Existentialist Trading Cards," Buford replied, holding up a pack for them to see. "Came with the gum."

"Wow." Bridget said.

"Wait, he's right!" Candace replied. "I should just ask it, I'll bet I can reason with it."

"Reason with it?" Stacy replied. "Candace, it's a force, that you made up."

"No, I know what I'm talking about, Stacy, come on!" Candace replied before pulling her best friend.

"Where are you going now?" Bridget sighed.

"To the backyard, the heart of the mysterious force!" Candace replied in determination.

"She's crazy." Cherry whispered to Drell.

"You have no idea." Drell sighed.

"Would you like to trade two Sartre for a Nietzsche?" Baljeet asked Buford.

"Alright." Buford replied as he took the two cards and handed the other over.

"Sucker." Baljeet smirked quietly to that.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back in the alternate dimension...

A pair of the robots hovered over trashcans and this allowed the boys to poke their heads out once the coast was again clear.

"Well, this should be our street, but it sure looks different." Phineas then said.

"With Doofenshmirtz in charge, this kind of would be expected." Atticus said.

Perry followed as they came to the alternated house.

"Dad?" Phineas looked to see his step-father's doppelganger.

"Boys, what are you doing here? You'd better get inside before the Doofbot catches you," Lawrence-2 replied before latching himself to a harness. "I'm off to the factory. See you next week!"

"Next week?" Atticus asked confused. "That's how long you work at a factory?"

"Must be a busy place," Phineas commented. "Well, I guess we better get inside."

"Yeah." Patch agreed.

Phineas was about to ring the doorbell, but then saw his pet was still standing like a human. "Uh, you might want to... Uh, I mean these guys might not know that you're not really a... You know..."

Perry then went back to pet mode and chattered. Patch soon did the same as he barked. Phineas and Ferb then stared at the pets, then looked back as Atticus then rang the doorbell to the alternate Flynn-Fletcher residence. The one that answered the door was Linda.

"Boys, I thought you were in your room!" Linda-2 reacted in surprise. "Get back inside and get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you, if you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement."

"That was weird," Phineas blinked. "Let's find the other us. I wonder if you're in this universe too, Atticus?"

"I'm sure I am." Atticus said.

And where he was right as Atticus-2 was with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2.

"And.... Hey, I got a one! Pick a Doofopoly instruction card," Phineas-2 cheered before drawing a card from the deck. "'Conform'. Hey, I can do that!"

"Hey, guys." Atticus and Phineas greeted.

"Oh no, they're replacing us!" Phineas-2 panicked and hid behind the couch. "I must have not conformed fast enough."

"Stay back or else!" Atticus-2 glared.

"No no, it's not like that, we're you guys from another dimension." Phineas explained.

"A different dimension?" Atticus-2 narrowed his eyes.

"Is that allowed?" Phineas-2 asked.

"Apparently." Phineas shrugged.

Phineas-2 and Atticus-2 saw Perry and Patch thought they were Perry-2 and Patch-2.

"Oh, look, Atticus, the pets are back!" Phineas-2 cheered before hugging Perry.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, boy!" Atticus-2 then hugged Patch nice and tight, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Where have you two been?" Phineas-2 smiled. "We've missed you both so much."

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry to tell you this, but those aren't your Patch and Perry, they're ours." Atticus apologetically explained.

"Oh, sorry..." Phineas-2 said as he then kept a hold of the platypus in his arms. "Wait, can I hold him a little bit longer?"

"Same with here with Patch." Atticus-2 as both he and Pineas-2 hugged Perry and Patch like they hadn't seen them in a long time.

Ferb and Ferb-2's eyes were both watering as this was very touching and emotional for the family. And where the two of them were offering the other a tissue.

"It's just, well, he left one day and never came back," Phineas-2 explained once he was done with Perry. "He's been gone for a long time and I'm really worried."

"The same with Patch, he left one day to go to the bathroom and hasn't come back and I'm really worried about him." Atticus-2 said.

"Alright, you know the only time we're allowed to make noise is on Doofen's Day, so keep it--" Candace-2 came in, looking sharp and firm. "Are there six of you in this room?" she then asked, looking around.

"Eight counting Perry and Patch." Phineas said.

"I see nothing, I have plausible deniability." Candace-2 said before mysteriously walking off.

"What's going on?" Bridget-2 asked.

"I could've sworn I saw doubles of the boys." Candace-2 replied.

Bridget-2 soon went to the living room to see her sister was right.

"Boy, your Candace is much less curious about you're up to." Atticus said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas-2 asked.

"Well, it seems like our Candace has spent her entire summer focused on what we're doing." Phineas explained to his doppelganger.

"Summer?" Phineas-2 replied. "Atticus, wasn't that outlawed a long time ago?"

"Yeah, about the same time Doofenshmirtz became dictator." Atticus-2 said.

"You guys don't have summer?" Phineas was appalled. "Well, th-that's terrible."

"Yeah, doesn't Mom take you to visit Ariel and Uncle Triton?" Atticus asked his doppelganger.

"She doesn't like to go into the ocean." Atticus-2 said.

"WHAT?!" Atticus flipped out, he couldn't imagine his mother not liking the ocean.

"Anyways, summer sounds dangerous and yet, oddly compelling." Atticus-2 said.

"What is it?" Phineas-2 asked.

"What is summer?!" Phineas replied. "Where do I begin?"

"This calls for a song." Atticus smiled.

"You bet!" Phineas smiled as he then started to educate their alternate selves about the most wonderful season of the year for any youngster. "The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining~"

"It's noticeably warmer~" Ferb even joined in.

"It's every single moment is worth it's weight in gold~" Atticus sang. "Summer, it's like the world's best story just waiting to be told~"

"Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told~" Phineas sang.

"It's ice cream and cherry sodas dripping down your chin, It's summer, man, where do we begin?~" Atticus and Phineas sang together.

"Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat~" Atticus sang. "Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet~"

"It's also surfing tidal waves, creating nano bots and even finding Frankenstein's brain~" Phinaes sang. "Finding a dodo bird, painting a continet, or driving our sister in--~"

"Um, Phinaes, I think that's a bit too fast and a bit too much." Atticus said as he stopped his younger cousin as he noticed their doppelgangers were getting a bit scared.

"Maybe we are going a bit too fast." Phineas agreed.

"Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade~" Atticus sang which seemed to calm down their doppelgangers.

"Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree~" Phineas also sang.

"That's what it means to me~" Atticus and Phineas then sang together.

"The days are longer~" Atticus and Phinaes sang.

"The nights are shorter, The sun is shining~" Phinaes, Phinaes-2, Atticus, and Atticus-2 sang together.

"It's noticeably warmer~" Ferb-2 sang.

"♪Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold♪, ♪Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told♪" Phineas sang.

"It's ice cream cones and cherry sodas dripping down your chin~" Atticus sang.

"It's summer, man, where do we begin?, It's summer, man, where do we begin?, It's summer, man, where do we begin?~" Phineas and Atticus sang together.

"Wow, summer sounds like a blast." Atticus-2 smiled.

"Sure does!" Phineas-2 agreed.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg!" Phineas smiled back before listing what he and Ferb did so far this summer. "Like this summer for instance; we built a roller coaster, we became one-hit wonders, we traveled through time--"

Patch and Perry soon heard something from a TV behind them.

'Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!~' the TV announced.

"Hmm... Catchy." Patch admitted to the jingle.

"Attention, other dimension Perry the Platypus and other dimension Patch Pongo." Doofenshmirtz-2 said.

Patch and Perry looked over, looking slightly on the edge.

'If you turn yourselves in, I promise not to hurt your little friends,' Doofenshmirtz-2 announced. 'If you don't, all bets are off.'

"How does he know my name?" Patch asked.

'Oh, and as to how I know your name, well, it's because I have you as a puppy-borg,' Doofenshmirtz-2 said. 'He was just doing his exercises.'

Patch then gulped nervously to that.

"I guess we should go..." Perry said sadly to the puppy.

Patch nodded.

"...And then we launched ourselves from a giant Perry the Platypult--" Phineas was still talking, then looked to notice that Perry was leaving which hurt him very much on the inside. "You're kidding me! You're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed, huh? Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust."

"Guys, I'm sorry, but we have to go." Patch said.

"You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret, you can just go." Phineas said in insult.

Perry felt sad about what was just said. Perry and Patch soon left the house all sad.

"You know, I used to think you couldn't spell 'platypus' without 'us'." Phineas said as the two pets started to walk out in the depressing rain. 

"Well, you can, but it would just be 'platyp'." Ferb shrugged before closing the door.

"Well, if you guys can't help us, I guess we could ask Mo or Cherry or maybe Isabella." Atticus said to the doppelgangers.

"Who's Isabella?" Phineas-2 asked.

"And who are Cherry and Mo?" Atticus-2 asked.

"The girl who lives across the street." Phineas explained about Isabella.

"And your best friend for seven years and your girlfriend." Atticus added in about Cherry and Mo.

"I have a girlfriend and a best friend?" Atticus-2 asked.

"Mom says that talking to neighbors can be dangerous." Phineas-2 added in.

"It's true!" Linda-2 called from the basement.

"Well, it's time that you met them," Atticus said. "That is, if Cherry and Mo are here."

"I agree, you'll like them." Phineas agreed.

"What about the Normbots?" Phineas-2 replied.

"Relax, we've been able to sneak past them." Atticus said.

They then stopped in front of one robot.

"Okay, we got to be more careful than that." Phineas said to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"May I please see your identification?" the Normbot requested gently at first.

"Um...." Phineas said.

"Display your travel papers or be destroyed, display-display..." The Normbot turned into an Armored-Head before it shorted out and started to malfunction to show Buford-2 pulling out its wires.

"I can't stand these things!" Buford-2 growled.

"Hey, it's Buford!" Phineas pointed out.

"Who are you guys?" Buford-2 asked.

"We're Candace's and Bridget's brothers, and this is our cousin, Atticus, we're going to Isabella's." Phineas replied.

"Are you part of the resistance?" Atticus-2 asked Buford-2.

"I used to be in the resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them." Buford-2 informed.

"So then, you are resisting the good guys and the bad guys?" Atticus said, confused.

"Ow, my head." Buford-2 held his head.

"Can you take us to Isabella's?" Atticus-2 asked.

"I suppose I could... Come this way." Buford-2 shrugged and led them to the Garcia-Sharpio residence.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back with the two Doofenshmirtz...

"Behold, the Other-Dimensionator!" Doofenshmirtz presented to his doppelganger. "Well actually, this is the Other Other-Dimensionator, the Other-Dimensionator is back in the other dimension."

Doofenshmirtz-2 glared in impatience.

"Okay, step 1, turn on the machine," Doofenshmirtz said as he turned on the machine. "Step 2, stand back in awe."

The machine started up, but it then quickly shut down.

"Aww..." Doofenshmirtz frowned.

"That's it?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked, unimpressed.

"Well, now that I think about it, those two boys made some modifications to my design which may have allowed to, you know, to work." Doofenshmirtz explained sheepishly.

"Oh, great, now I need those two boys?!" Doofenshmirtz-2 glared.

Just then, a Normbot came in, holding Perry and Patch.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and Patch Pongo." Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2 said.

"Jinx, you owe me two sodas!" Doofenshmirtz laughed at his counterpart since they said it at the same time again.

Patch began to find that as annoying as Doofenshmirtz's doppelganger also found it annoying.

"Listen, Perry the Platypus and Patch Pongo, I know I said if you turned yourself in, I wouldn't hurt your friends, but change of plans, now I need to hunt them down, which may involve a little hurting, I know that makes me a liar, but hello! Evil!" Doofenshmirtz-2 said to the two pets as he had betrayed them in his promise.

Patch began to growl as he wanted to break out.

Meanwhile...

"Isabella's house is right over--" Buford-2 was about to say until suddenly, a trap door slipped underneath them which made them all scream and fall down into a trap.

They soon ended up in a dark room and where they were soon tied up.

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella-2 asked with a glare at the group with Mo-2 and Cherry-2 by her side.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Cherry and Mo?" Atticus also asked.

"Do we know you?" Isabella-2 asked before looking to Mo-2 and Cherry-2.

Cherry-2 and Mo-2 shrugged as they didn't know Atticus. Or at least acted like they didn't.

"Hey, guys!" Buford-2 smiled.

"Ugh, we know him..." Isabella-2 rolled her eyes. "I thought you were resisting us."

"Yeah, even if it doesn't make any sense." Mo-2 said.

"I was helping Candace's brothers and cousin cross the street." Buford-2 replied.

"Candace has two sets of twin brothers?" Isabella-2 asked.

"Uh no, we're all are from another dimension, we're trying to get back." Phineas explained.

"Fine..." Mo-2 rolled her eyes. "Girls, release them."

The girls soon released the boys.

"And so which of you two is Candace's cousin?" Cherry-2 asked.

"That would be me." Atticus-2 said before him and the others fell to the ground.

"I see," Cherry-2 replied. "Why would you wanna come to this dimension anyway?" she then asked the other ones. "It totally sucks here."

"We didn't mean to come here." Atticus said.

"And now we can't go back unless we fix this device." Phineas added as he showed the inter-dimensional remote.

"Well, I think we might just have someone that might be able to help you." Mo-2 said.

"Dr. Baljeet!" Isabella-2 called out.

A chair turned to reveal the second-dimension Baljeet.

"Baljeet!" Phineas called in surprise.

"That's Dr. Baljeet to you," Baljeet-2 scoffed. "Were you not listening?"

"So, do you know why we can't get back into our own dimension?" Atticus asked.

"Here is the crux of your problem; think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular," Baljeet-2 replied the best he could before he took out an accordion. "The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counterclockwise would take 8 million gigawatts of energy, overloading the local power grid."

"Wow." Both Atticus's said.

"I have prepared a little song to help illustrate my point." Baljeet-2 then said.

"Fire away." Atticus said.

" If you travel through dimensions, going clockwise makes it easy, going counter-clockwise would take 8 million gigawatt's of energy, overloading the local power grid!~" Baljeet-2 began to sing but then took a pause. "I know, it needs a chorus. Anyway, without 8 million gigawatts, you would have to go clockwise, the long way around. Theoretically, you would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go through."

"Well, can you at least help us to generate enough power to get us back to our dimension?" Phineas asked.

"Well, we should probably ask our leaders..." Baljeet-2 explained.

"Ask your leaders what?" Candace-2 and Bridget-2 asked in sharp voices.

"Really?" Candace-2 asked Bridget-2, unimpressed while still having a sharp voice.

Bridget-2 looked up and down then winced. "Uh, Candace? I see parsnips..." she then said, remembering her sister's severe allergy.

"Who made the topiary out of wild parsnips, I'm strictly allergic to them and it's messing up with my allergies." Candace-2 said still with the sharp voice.

"Candace, Bridget, you're the leaders of the Resistance?" Phineas-2 asked in surprise.

"I did not see that coming." Atticus-2 said also surprised.

"What are you three--" Candace-2 asked before coughing and her normal voice came back. "Doing here? Never mind, I'll deal with you later," she then walked up to Atticus, Phineas, and Ferb. "You three! I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe, and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofen Channel!"

"We're just trying to get back home." Atticus said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Bridget-2 replied.

"Right now, quantum psychics." Atticus informed based on what Baljeet-2 had told them so far.

"Baljeet?" Candace-2 asked Baljeet-2.

"We need to generate 8 million gigawatts for inter-dimensional travel." Baljeet-2 explained.

"Then we've got work to do." Bridget-2 said.

"Isabella, start redirecting the power with Cherry and Mo." Candace-2 commanded.

"Aye-Aye!" the three girls saluted.

"Gretchen, monitor the Doofen Channel," Candace-2 then ordered. "Make sure we're not raising any alarms."

"I'm on it!" a girl with short-brown hair and glasses nodded.

"Buford, keep resisting." Candace-2 then said.

"No!" Buford-2 replied.

"Excellent." Bridget-2 said.

"And will somebody get rid of that topiary?" Candace-2 then asked as her voice felt scratchy again from her allergies.

The girls soon got rid of it so then her allergies would stop.

"Thank you." Candace-2 said after a cough and her voice went back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, back in the original dimension of the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house...

"Oh, great and powerful Mysterious Force," Candace prayed in the backyard. "I know you are just trying to protect my brothers, but I am just trying to protect them too from their dangerous inventions. Show yourself so that I may reason with you!"

But to her surprise, nothing happened while Stacey and Bridget looked like Candace was acting crazy.

"Maybe we should build a shrine to it." Candace then decided.

"Candace, that's ridic--" Stacey was about to say.

The dimensional portal then opened up.

Candace and Stacey then screamed. "The mysterious force!" they cried out and then hid behind the tree.

Bridget was just surprised by this.

"Atticus, Ferb, I think we got it, it looks like home!" Phineas smiled.

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

Ferb gave a thumb's up in response.

"What now?" Stacey asked Candace.

"I don't know, I can't believe it actually worked." Candace replied which made Bridget face-palm.

"Really?" Bridget asked.

"Well, thanks everyone," Phineas smiled before looking thoughtful and then realized. "Hey, where's Per--Oh, that's right."

'Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!~' the TV sang again.

Everyone soon looked to the TV to find out what the news update was about.

"This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension Platypus along with Patch Pongo!" Normbot reported.

This concerned Atticus and Phineas and Ferb.

"I guess we won't be seeing them anymore, except as a platyborg or puppy cyborg," Normbot concluded. "It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day."

"Now go to bed!" Doofenshmirtz-2 demanded.

"We've gotta save them." Atticus said.

"Oh, no, too risky," Bridget-2 replied since she was the oldest. "You two have to get back to your dimension."

"We're not going anywhere without our platypus and puppy!" Phineas agreed with Atticus.

"I thought you said he was just using you while the puppy was just starting to be an agent?" Buford-2 asked.

"I know what I said, I was hurt," Phineas replied. "But even if it was all an act, he's still a part of this family, and we're not leaving without him."

"Same here Patch is my pet and my animal best friend," Atticus said. "I'm not leaving him behind."

"I may never be able to open this again." Baljeet-2 reminded them of the portal.

"It doesn't matter, we're staying." Atticus said.

"Well then, you're on your own." Cherry-2 folded her arms as Mo-2 nodded firmly.

"Fine, just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners." Atticus replied.

"We have to help them." Atticus-2 said.

"No, we don't." Candace-2 replied.

"Yes we do," Phineas-2 encouraged. "Remember how we felt when our Perry disappeared?"

"Or how I felt when my Patch disappeared?" Atticus-2 added.

Cherry-2 and Candace-2 looked to their sad faces.

"They're right, you guys." Bridget-2 was even won over instantly.

"We have to help them." Mo-2 said.

"Oh criminy, I must be crazy," Candace-2 then gave in. "Alright, we can get there through the tunnels."

"Yes!" Phineas-2 and Atticus-2 cheered in response.

"Let's suit up, people!" Candace-2 proclaimed.

"What should we do, Candace?" Bridget-2 asked.

"I have a plan..." Candace-2 replied before telling them the plan to save their dimensions.

"Come on, Bridget; we're going to face this mysterious force together head on." Candace told her sister.

"I think you need to lie down now..." Bridget sounded concerned. Unfortunately, she was pulled by her sister to the portal.

"Guys!" Stacey panicked as they went through the portal.

"I will try to keep it open for as long as possible, but the window is very unstable, even the slightest disturbance could cause it to collapse." Baljeet-2 told the others.

Candace and Bridget soon came through the portal. The portal then shut closed.

"Like that, for instance." Baljeet-2 then concluded unfortunately.

"Hi, Candace, hi, Bridget." Phineas smiled.

"You guys are so--" Candace glared before she then did a double take. "Wait, why are there six of you?"

"Oh, these guys are from this dimen--" Phineas tried to explain.

"Are we inside the mysterious force?" Candace then asked.

"I'm not sure I understand the quest--" Phineas then tried again.

"And why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?" Bridget asked.

"What do you mean 'suddenly'?" Isabella-2 glared slightly.

"Seriously, where are we?" Candace asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Atticus said.

"So, how do I dress in your dimension?" Isabella-2 then demanded to know.

"Is that me and Bridget?" Candace asked as she saw both her and her sister's doppelgangers. "We look good."

"Hmm..." Bridget merely smirked.

Atticus-2, Phineas-2, and Ferb-2 were about to join them.

"Oh, no, you three stay here." Candace-2 said sharply.

"But we want to help!" Phineas-2 pouted.

"That's an order!" Bridget-2 firmly said and then ran off with Candace-2.

"Follow me," Atticus-2 whispered to his cousins as he went to a secret passageway. "We're going to follow them while not being spotted." 

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 agreed with this. And where they were successful in doing this.


	13. Chapter 13

Later, the others were going down a cave on some train tracks in mining cars.

"Wait, so in this dimension, Perry is a secret agent?" Candace asked after she was explained everything.

"No, in this dimension, Perry and Patch are cyborgs." Atticus said.

"So, where are they agents?" Candace then asked.

"In our dimension, but we're not in our dimension now." Phineas explained.

"Okay, I'm having trouble processing this." Candace sighed in defeat.

"Now I wish I hadn't thrown away that pamphlet." Phineas groaned to himself.

"I agree." Atticus added.

"And why are we in mine cars?" Bridget asked.

"This will take us as far as the underground entrance to his headquarters." Isabella-2 explained.

"Cool." Bridget smiled.

"From there, we go up the ventilation shaft, the detainment center is on Level 4." Candace-2 said as she looked at the map.

"And the snack bar is on level 3." Buford-2 said.

"Ugh, Buford..." Bridget-2 complained.

"I'm just gonna get some nachos." Buford-2 shrugged while Candace-2 put the map away.

"I doubt we'll be stopping at the cafeteria." Mo-2 said.

"So, you two aren't best friends?" Atticus asked his doppelganger and this dimension's Cherry.

"I'm usually by myself, lifting weights and doing some homework, you know, when it's not summer, well, even during summer; I do still lift weights," Atticus-2 said. "But no, I've never met Cherry before."

"I usually lock myself in the darkness contemplating my useless existence on this Earth." Cherry-2 added, she sounded even more depressing than the Cherry that Atticus knew back home.

"Wow, you are more depressing than the Cherry back in my dimension," Atticus said before looking to Mo-2. "And you and my doppelganger aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ugh, what boyfriend?" Mo-2 rolled her eyes. "I'm not even seeing anyone, guys are jerks."

"Oh, come on, not all guys are jerks." Atticus said before he noticed his doppelganger keeping something hidden under a blanket.

This made him narrow his eyes slightly in curiosity.

"All the ones I know are." Mo-2 scoffed.

"Really?" Atticus-2 asked. "How many guys have you met?"

"I've been around the block once or twice." Mo-2 muttered.

Atticus looked curiously, he then smirked and removed the blanket.

"Hey!" Atticus-2 whined.

They soon saw Phineas-2 and Ferb-2. Atticus-2 smiled shyly while Atticus gave him a long glance.

"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, so I decided to sneak on board along with Phineas and Ferb." Atticus-2 said.

'Yeah, that sounds like something you would to." Atticus had to admit to his doppelganger.

Atticus-2 soon hid back with his cousins once he saw Candace-2 and Bridget-2 coming back after getting the mine cars to turn. Candace and Bridget were talking with their counterparts.

"So, if there's another us and another them, then there should be another Jeremy Johnson, right?" Candace asked her doppelganger.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Johnson Jeremy, leads a three-man strike team on the north side," Candace-2 replied without a care. "Good soldier."

"Seriously?" Bridget asked.

"Is there a problem?" Bridget-2 replied to her doppelganger.

"She isn't interested at all into Jeremy Johnson?" Bridget asked.

"Don't you think he's dreamy, or cool, or even cute?" Candace even asked her doppelganger. "Tell me at least you think he's cute!"

"Cute doesn't win the war, kid." Candace-2 replied firmly.

"Wow, what a bummer." Bridget said.

"Look, Candace and Bridget, is it? No offense, but fun isn't really on my agenda," Candace-2 replied. "You know, since Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area, even though I was a little girl, I've been focused on one thing, and one thing only: He's going down, down, down."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Bridget said.

"But what about BFF's, or slumber parties, or busting your little brothers?" Candace then asked.

"Busting my brothers?" Candace-2 scoffed. "I've spent every day of my life trying to protect my little brothers with Bridget. I had to grow up pretty quick to make sure they didn't have to."

"Yeah and as for Atticus, well, he's a strong guy and a strong leader; I know he is, but I've just been trying to give him some tough love to let him become the strong leader I know he is inside." Bridget-2 said.

"Gee, you guys make growing up sound like it's a bad thing." Candace replied.

"Yeah, I know growing up is hard, but it can have it's good sides to it." Bridget said.

"It is what it is, I'll do whatever I have to do to protect the ones I love." Candace-2 admitted.

"Aw, thanks, Sis!" Phineas-2 beamed.

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 got the blanket off them and Atticus-2 after they heard everything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bridget-2 asked sharply.

"We want to help." Phineas-2 replied.

"Yeah, we want to help save their Perry and Patch." Atticus-2 said.

"Sir, we're nearing the target." Isabella-2 reported.

"Ugh!" Candace-2 groaned before looking to the three behind her. "Don't move." She soon went to the front of the mine cars.

"Okay people, change of plans, this is as far as we go." Bridget-2 replied with Candace-2 by her side.

"We're not gonna help them?" Atticus-2 frowned at his female cousins.

"No, we're going back home so you three can be safe." Candace-2 said firmly.

"But we want to--" Phineas-2 spoke up.

"Listen, it's not our fight, it's their fight." Bridget-2 said firmly.

"You three shouldn't have gotten involved!" Candace-2 added in before hitting a button which then opened a door. "Maybe none of us should have. Okay, we're outta here."

"Agreed." Bridget-2 nodded, but then saw that Atticus-2 wasn't coming with her or her siblings.

"I don't remember it being so dark down here." Buford-2 commented as they went down the doorway together.

"Dark?" Candace-2 and Bridget-2 asked, not expecting that, this couldn't be good.

"That isn't good." Atticus-2 said.

The lights then came on and they were all suddenly surrounded by Normbots.

"That's because it's a trap!" Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"Doofenshmirtz!" Atticus glared.

"And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I think they get that." Doofenshmirtz-2 scoffed as he held Patch and Perry in collar chains.

"Perry/Patch!" Atticus and Phineas gasped.

"We, uh, well... Well, we uh, came to rescue you," Phineas explained nervously while stammering. "So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case," he then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, we could've thought this out more."

"Yeah, a lot more." Atticus said.

"I got you, and I got your little friends, too," Doofenshmirtz-2 laughed in victory. "Game over. You lose! I win! Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus and Patch Pongo!" he then checked the time on his watch. "3:40? Ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time."

Patch then remembered Major Monogram's warning about between 3:30 and 4:00.

'I told you, not between 3:30 and 4:00!' Major Monogram's voice told Perry and Patch.

Both Doofenshmirtz's started to scream and blocked their sight from the hologram and where the robots did the same thing.

"Come on, let's save our families while we still have the chance!" Patch told Perry.

Perry nodded as he and Patch both grabbed their owners by the hands. They were then pulled away to safety.

"They're getting away!" Doofenshmirtz-2 called out.

Atticus and Atticus-2 both soon stomped their right feet on the ground to slow down the evil doppelgangers and their robots.

"Hey, you're strong too." Atticus smiled to his counterpart.

"Yeah, I got my god-like strength from Zeus," Atticus-2 said. "And this happened way before Doofenshmirtz came into power."

"Hm." Atticus smiled.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Candace-2 muttered before barking commands. "Okay, everyone in the cars!"

"Everyone get in and I'll start pushing!" Atticus-2 added in.

"Isabella, start the motor!" Bridget-2 called out. 

"Yes, sir!" Isabella-2 replied.

They of course got a big head start due to Atticus-2's strength.

"Move, this is not a drill, people, repeat, this is not a drill!" Mo-2 called out.

Atticus-2 soon got in one of the mine cars.

"Be careful." Bridget-2 reminded her cousin.

"You don't need to worry about me, cous." Atticus-2 promised bravely.

Robots started to go after them.

"You two, keep your heads down and remember your training!" Candace-2 told her brothers.

"But we never had any training!" Phineas-2 piped up nervously.

"Stay in your seats and stay safe." Atticus-2 told his younger cousins.

"Keep your heads down," Candace-2 added in. "Consider yourselves trained."

"Alright, you buckets of bolts, let's dance." Atticus-2 glared as the robots came towards them.

Candace-2 and Bridget-2 came with him.

"Uh, can you do that?" Phineas asked his sister.

"Apparently." Candace blinked in shock of her counterpart.

Atticus and Bridget soon came to their doppelgangers sides as they started to fight the robots.

"I am so in love with her right now." Buford-2 smiled dreamily.

"What?!" Isabella-2 snapped.

"Nothing!" Buford-2 replied quickly and nervously.

Mo-2 seemed to have been paying too much attention to how brave Atticus-2 was being that she didn't notice a robot about to shoot her.

Atticus-2 looked over and gasped. "Monique, look out!"

"Huh?" Mo-2 asked before she turned and screeched as she was about to get shot.

Atticus-2 roundhouse kicked the robot and dismantled it, and then came to Mo-2, holding his hand out for her. "You okay?"

Mo-2 smiled softly, her eyes glistened toward him and she took his hand. "Yes..." she then said, sounding like she was in love since he had fought for her.

"That's good." Atticus-2 smiled back even while robots were shooting at him trying to knock him down.

Mo-2 seemed to be falling in love with Atticus-2.

"Oh, you want some of this? Well, bring it!" Atticus-2 challenged.

"You okay?" Cherry-2 asked Mo-2 while Atticus-2 fought the robots.

"I'll be okay..." Mo-2 said while her face was red slightly.

"Your face is red." Cherry-2 noticed.

"I-It is?" Mo-2 asked while blushing.

"Are you hot?" Cherry-2 then asked.

Mo-2 chuckled nervously. "I don't know what you could mean."

A robot that was attacking soon became disarmed.

"Just shoot me, no one will miss me anyway," Cherry-2 begged for death as she sounded so depressed and lonely. "I've never even had a best friend... Let alone a friend, period."

"But aren't we your friends?" Isabella-2 asked.

"I don't even know what friends are supposed to do..." Cherry-2 sulked.

The robot arm was about to land and possibly crush Cherry-2, but she and Mo-2 were soon saved by Atticus-2.

"For one thing, a friend always has your back." Atticus-2 said.

Cherry-2 looked over curiously. 

"A friend will always put you before themselves." Atticus-2 continued as he then climbed onto the robot to dismantle it like the others.

The dismantled arm fired at the mine car it was slightly on as it was operational for a little while. Bridget-2 and Candace-2 helped the best that they could.

"This may be hard for you to believe, but where I come from, we're best friends and we're almost like a brother and sister." Atticus said to Cherry-2 to make her happier about herself.

"Really?" Cherry-2 asked.

"Yeah, it's really crazy, but we were alone together," Atticus explained. "We stood up for each other against bullies and we became close."

"I do remember one time that me and some kid stood up to some bullies at an orphanage." Cherry-2 said.

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

Cherry-2 shrugged. "Doofenshmirtz happened."

"Should have known." Atticus said.

"I've felt isolated..." Cherry-2 sighed. "I often even wonder what my purpose on this Earth is... My parents are no help."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"I've had nowhere else to go but the resistance," Cherry-2 said. "There was once a time I rebelled against Doofenshmirtz, but I knew I would be powerless and helpless against him, so I just gave up."

"That was until we found her." Isabella-2 said.

Phineas and Ferb soon got an idea with the dismantled arm.

"I got an idea." Phineas knowingly smiled to his step-brother. 

Ferb nodded back as he knew where this was going.

"Mind if we help?" Atticus and Patch asked.

Phineas and Ferb smiled back to the offer.

"We should be able to make it out if we can just survive these--" Candace-2 started.

Atticus, Phineas, and Ferb then went to save Patch and Perry with the robotic arm. And where they soon used the robot arm to shoot the robots down.

Atticus used the arm as a weapon against the other robots. "Eat my dust, Rust Buckets!"

"Can we do that?" Phineas-2 asked his sisters and cousin.

"No, keep your head down." Bridget-2 warned him.

Soon, Perry-2 and Patch-2 came flying in before shooting at the wheels of the left side of the back of the mine cars.

"No, no, no...!" Phineas-2 panicked.

"We're slowing down, sir!" Isabella-2 reported to Candace-2.

Atticus, Phineas, Ferb, Patch, and Perry soon accidentally let go of the robotic arm.

"Keep it on the floor." Bridget-2 commanded.

"It's on the floor!" Isabella-2 replied before looking. "There's too much track. I don't think we're gonna make it!"

"Quick, everyone get over here, we're gonna have to--" Atticus-2 started before the flames from the robotic arm got bigger.

Flames then shot up and started to block them. There was no way out to make it past them alive.

"Atticus, can't you just blow out those flames?" Patch asked his owner.

"I can try..." Atticus backed away from the flames, he then took a deep breath once he was close enough away, then came back and blew over the flames to make the fire extinguish from his super breath.

And where he was successful in blowing out the flames like a birthday candle only to see that their doppelgangers had detached the mine cars thanks to Candace-2. "Phew!" he then wiped his forehead. "Unless it's the Human Torch, I hate fire!"

"And I hate second-dimension Candace for leaving us behind." Patch said.

"What do we do now?" Cherry-2 asked Atticus since he seemed to know everything.

"Wait, they left you behind too?" Patch asked Cherry-2.

"I left on my own," Cherry-2 replied before smirking. "I feel so alive on this side of the journey."

"So am I and that's not just my hormones." Mo-2 blushed.

"I'm here too." Atticus-2 said.

"We're all in this together." Cherry-2 smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Whoa, you have teeth?" Mo-2 replied. "I don't think I've seen you smile before."

"I'm not smiling... I'm gassy, alright?" Cherry-2 asked.

Atticus-2 and Mo-2 chuckled to her.

They were soon surrounded by robots.

"I hope Stacey is having a better time than we are." Bridget said.


	14. Chapter 14

"I still have my heart set on those nachos." Buford-2 replied hungrily.

Meanwhile back with Stacey...

"Uh, mysterious force, I feel a little awkward talking to you, because I didn't believe in you at first," Stacey said nervously as she had a display table as she was all alone. "Because lets face it, it's crazy, but then I saw you eat my friend, so, I've made a little shrine here. It's...It's nice, there's a banana, and, uh, oh, Mr. Miggins! So, I hope this makes up for the disbelief thing. Are we, uh, are we good?"

While she was in the backyard, feeling awkward doing that, the others were now with the two Doofenishmirtz's captured by the robots.

"Busted." Atticus and Atticus-2 frowned.

"Now you have no choice but to fix the machine." Doofenshmirtz-2 said to Phineas.

"No." Phineas replied.

"It's not one of your choices fix the machine." Doofenshmirtz-2 said.

"No." Phineas still declined.

"He's not going to do it." Atticus and Atticus-2 said.

"Can, uh, can I say something?" Candace spoke up. "So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing. Strangely, that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon... But who exactly is this guy?"

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Bridget replied.

"How do you know?" Candace asked.

Bridget sighed. "I'm a spy too."

"Me too." Patch said.

"Wait, what...?" Candace then asked once her mind was blown yet again.

"Yeah, yeah, I can talk." Patch said, already knowing that reaction would come in.

"Fix it!" Doofenshmirtz-2 continued.

"No." Phineas told him.

"Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied.

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz glared at his doppelganger.

"Fix it!" Doofenshmirtz-2 told the triangle-headed kid.

"No." Phineas still refused.

"Very well then, you've forced my hand!" Doofenshmirtz-2 growled before taking out a sock puppet and made a high voice. "Fix the machine!"

"No." Phineas refused.

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz-2 was surprised that that didn't work. "When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do!"

"How old do you think we are?" Phineas gave him a deadpan look.

"Yeah, how old do you think they are?" Atticus-2 asked.

"I don't know, one, two? It's hard to tell with the one eye," Doofenshmirtz-2 shrugged. "I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones."

"You're kidding, right?" Atticus asked.

"See, that's just it," Phineas spoke up to the inter-dimensional mad scientist. "Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling that might have just helped him?" Atticus-2 asked.

"Self-destruction? Self-destruct... Wait, wait! I remember now! They took out my self-destruct button!" Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened in realization. "I don't know why I put it back in, but here, I'll just rewire this, like so, and there! " he then took out the device, clipped in a wire, and turned it on and it was all back to normal now. "It's working! It's working! It is functioning properly!"

"Well, look who just became redundant?" Doofenshmirtz-2 smirked at Phineas.

"Nice going." Cherry-2 deadpanned.

"Hey, you sounded just like my Cherry!" Atticus commented.

"Yeah, and...?" Cherry-2 asked.

"Are you sure I'm best friends with that?" Atticus-2 asked his counterpart.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Send them to their doom!" Doofenshmirtz-2 commanded.

"Them too?" Patch-2 asked while pointing to Candace and Bridget.

"Yes, them too." Doofenshmirtz-2 replied.

"And them?" Perry-2 then pointed to Perry and Patch.

"Yes, yes, everyone," Doofenshmirtz-2 stated. "Doom, doom, doom, and-"

"Doom!" Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2 finished together.

"Jinx, you owe me three sodas!" Doofenshmirtz laughed at his counterpart.

"Okay, doom for him, too." Doofenshmirtz-2 then decided, feeling annoyed with himself.

"What? But I'm you!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Doom!" Doofenshmirtz-2 then took out his sock puppet for emphasis.

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?" Doofenshmirtz then commented.

"You've been doomed by a puppet once?" Atticus asked, confused.

"Technically twice right now." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Wow." Atticus said.

We then cut to a lava pit where the good guys were being taken to for their demise. And where Doofenshmirtz-2 was watching this all from a screen.

"Welcome, doomed guests," Doofenshmirtz-2 smiled darkly to his victims. "Come on. Keep trudging. Doom is that away!"

"I wonder what is going to happen to us." Patch said.

"I would say so far, adulthood gets a three." Candace commented.

"Just wait until you get married." Bridget muttered under her breath.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what I've been through." Atticus said.

"I'm afraid to ask." Atticus-2 replied.

"Let's just say you have an evil uncle." Atticus said.

Atticus-2 looked curiously up to Doofenshmirtz-2.

"I said evil, not a laughing stock." Atticus said since his Doofenshmirtz was laughably evil.

"Whew, I am so relieved to know he isn't related to me." Atticus-2 sighed.

Atticus sighed too as they walked along. Patch soon saw something covered with a cloak.

"And now for my all-time favorite game," Doofenshmirtz-2 grinned darkly before pulling back the tarp. "Poke the Goozim with a stick, surrounded by lava. My second favorite game is Backgammon, love it!"

"I had to be curious." Patch groaned.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone, I can be useful," Doofenshmirtz said nervously to his counterpart. "What if you need a kidney? Or a stand-in for boring functions you have to attend, or another kidney?"

"Doom!" Doofenshmirtz-2 glared.

"Aw, poo!" Doofenshmirtz pouted.

"What is that?!" Cherry-2 got afraid of the Goozim.

"That would be a Goozim." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I am so dead..." Cherry-2 felt doomed.

"Cranky, cranky, cranky," Doofenshmirtz-2 laughed. "Oh, I love the crank!"

"What do we do now?" Mo-2 asked.

"I'll be honest, guys," Phineas commented. "I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. Blah blah blah, two-car garage, etcetera, etcetera."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life." Doofenshmirtz scoffed.

The Goozim soon roared which caused Doofenshmirtz to hide.

"Whoa, déjà vu-ish." Ferb commented.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Perry and Patch tried to get their cuffs off, but it seemed to be no use. Atticus and Phineas both soon noticed the keys one of the robots had.

"Hey, guys, check out the guard!" Atticus smirked to their pets.

"Keys." Patch said.

Perry then looked to Patch and nodded as they had to get the keys now. Perry decided to use the magnet from the watch to get the keys. The keys then came to them thanks to the use of the electro magnet. Unfortunately, so did the robot.

"Look out!" Mo-2 cried out in worry.

"We should have thought about that." Patch said.

"Ha, ha! Yes! Go, Goozim!" Doofenshmirtz-2 cheered.

"It's muffin time, sir." a Normbot walked over with a tray of treats for him.

"Already?" Doofenshmirtz-2 asked in surprise.

"Muffin time?" Atticus-2 asked before laughing.

Cherry-2 and Mo-2 even snickered themselves.

"What do we do now?" Patch asked.

"Beg for mercy?" Cherry-2 replied.

"NO! We can't give up!" Patch told her.

"We go to the side of the cage." Atticus said.

"I officially prefer our dimension." Candace commented.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Perry and Patch soon led them all to the other side of the cage.

"Uh, this may not be the best time to tell you, but I actually flunked jungle gym in grade school," Doofenshmirtz said nervously. "I just couldn't get the hang of all that climbing and..." He then unfortunately fell off the cage.

Bridget knew this guy was arch enemies with her pet platypus, but she grabbed Doofenshmirtz to save him from falling to his death. "I gotcha." she then said to the villainous man.

"Whew, thanks." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"This will be between us and Fuzzy Slippers." Bridget nodded.

"Agreed." Doofenshmirtz nodded.

Doofenshmirtz-2 ate his muffins until he saw the others getting away which made him do a spit take. "MORE GUARDS!" he then called out sharply.

"Muffin time, sir." The Normbot said.

"You're broken!" Doofenshmirtz-2 glared and hit the Normbot with a muffin.

"Uh-oh, we're surrounded." Cherry-2 said.

"Somebody help us!" Mo-2 yelped as she clung to Atticus-2 fearfully.

They soon heard something as if the giant lawn gnome was trying to be pushed off.

Candace-2 and Bridget-2 were pushing it together.

"Yay, other dimension Candace and Bridget!" Phineas cheered for his altered dimensional sisters.

The two other dimension sisters soon attached the giant lawn gnome with a hook and a zip-line as another hook was launched to the ceiling. The two nodded to each other as they went through their teamwork to work in their plan.

"I wonder why they're here." Patch said.

"Guys, catch!" Bridget-2 called to Phineas and Atticus.

Candace-2 soon threw the device to them.

"The remote!" Phineas gasped.

More Normbots swarmed in as it was close to the end.

"Phineas, I have an idea." Atticus said.

Phineas looked to Atticus curiously.

"We have to jump into the lava and then use the remote." Atticus said.

"Jump in the lava?!" the others asked like he was crazy.

"Just trust me, okay?!" Atticus replied.

"I trust you." Patch said.

"Thanks, boy, the same with you guys.'" Atticus told the others.

"There's lava down there!" Cherry-2 reminded.

"I know, but just trust me." Atticus said.

"Two words: La-Va!" Candace spoke up.

"Trust me!" Atticus called out again.

They all soon jumped down to the lava after they sighed, having a feeling they might regret this. The Normbots crashed into each other. The Goozim then roared and dove after them.

"Phineas, now!" Atticus told his younger cousin as they were getting close to the lava.

Phineas aimed the remote and opens a portal in the lava.

And where they entered into a plant-like world. They landed on the ground and the Goozim was coming down after them. However, when he landed, he was squashed into a round shape which then made him wander off in defeat.

"Coward." Atticus and Atticus-2 said.

"Now what, Genius?" Cherry-2 asked Atticus.

Candace soon brought out the keys with a smirk.

"Excellent." Cherry-2 smirked back.

"They opened a portal, go, after them!" Doofenshmirtz-2 told his robots.

The Normbots flew down to go after the others. Candace-2 and Bridget-2 yelled as they swung by the gnomes.

"And those banshee screaming girls, them!" Doofenshmirtz-2 called out. "Get them too!"

The Normbots then flew after the sisters. Perry soon freed Doofenshmirtz from his hand cuffs.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Stop where you are!" a Normbot called after lasers fired. "You cannot leave."

"I use aggression to mask my insecurities!" another Normbot glared and fired more ammo.

Atticus soon protected them as the ammo bounced of his chest.

"Phineas, the portal!" Atticus-2 told him.

Phineas then shut the portal. The ammo shot back at the Normbots which made them hit the lava and melt. The ammo continued to bounce off Atticus's chest even after the portal closed.

"Atticus!" Ferb called out.

"Did Ferb just talk?" Atticus-2 asked.

"It happens occasionally." Atticus replied as he then went with Ferb.

Atticus-2 then thought about Ferb-2 who was always silent and often never spoke of word, so hearing Ferb talk was so abnormal.

"Alright everyone, follow Phineas, we're going around clockwise." Atticus said.

Phineas clutched the remote as they were going to make their great escape. They began to go through many dimensions and where each one was different.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile in the First Dimension...

"Alright, how about two Kafka's for your Dostoevsky?" Buford offered.

"Stop wasting my time, Buford." Baljeet replied as Cherry looked bored out of her skull.

"And they should be coming back in 3, 2, 1." Drell counted down.

"Wait, I think this is it." Phineas said to the others.

"Where have you guys been?" Isabella asked.

"This is it." Phineas smiled.

"Wow, this dimension seems less depressing than ours." Atticus-2 said.

"You guys are so lucky." Cherry-2 added.

"At least... We have each other." Mo-2 said before taking Atticus-2's hands and then looked into his eyes as she felt something deep inside of herself in which she had never felt before.

"Whoa, I'm seeing double." Drell said.

"So am I..." Cherry sounded like she was going to be sick.

"Uh, why your pets wearing hats?" Baljeet asked after he saw the two pets wearing fedoras.

"We don't have time to explain, we've got to try and stop an evil d-" Phineas replied before he got cut off by disaster.

Thousands and thousands of Normbots spilled out of the portal.

"Oh, no, it's too late!" Candace panicked.

"May I panic now?" Cherry-2 asked Atticus-2 and Mo-2.

Atticus-2 and Mo-2 stood close together with Cherry-2 as this looked like the end of the world as they knew it.

"I wish alternate dimension Candace and Bridget were here, they took out like thirty of those guys with a-" Phineas started.

Perry and Patch were now looking at their wristwatches.

'Agent P, our agents are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots coming into our dimension,' Major Monogram reported to them. 'You must get to Doof's headquarters and stop him!'

"Aye, aye, sir, we're ready to serve, are you guys ready?" Patch replied.

"We're ready!" Atticus and Phineas replied as they saluted back.

'Oh, no, you kids need to go home, where it's safe!' Major Monogram interjected.

"No way, sir." Atticus said.

"With all due respect, sir, we've been through quite a lot together," Phineas added in bravely. "We're a team now."

"Very mature, Phineas." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Phineas smiled back.

'Nope, far too dangerous, and besides, our insurance won't cover it,' Major Monogram still refused. 'Tell 'em Agent P.'

"But sir-" Patch tried to tell him before the hologram ended.

"Come on, guys," Phineas smiled in determination. "Let's go kick some robot chassis!"

"Yeah!" Atticus agreed.

Perry took off his collar and handed it to them.

"Take this, you guys." Patch said speaking for Perry as the platypus handed Phineas and Atticus the collar.

Perry then saluted and ran off with Patch.

"Wow, I guess we're going home then," Phineas replied before looking around. "Hey, where's Dr. D?"

"I think I saw him rush to his house." Atticus-2 said.

"Of course..." Cherry-2 deadpanned.

"You gonna give up?" Atticus-2 asked.

"You're my best friend now, whatever you wanna do, I wanna do." Cherry-2 replied bravely and reassuringly.

"I'm staying too." Mo-2 said.

"I love you guys." Atticus-2 smiled to the girls.

"I love you too." Mo-2 sighed out of love.

Atticus-2 smiled and then looked away shyly while blushing.

And where Atticus-2 was right about Doofenshmirtz as he was running to the front door of the apartment. He patted himself down and didn't appear to have a key so he had to buzz in.

'Hello?' an old woman's voice replied.

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson, it's me, Heinz," Doofenshmirtz replied. "I think I left my keys in the other dimension. Can you buzz me in?"

'Who is this?' The old woman asked.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your neighbor, for like twelve years." Doofenshmirtz replied impatiently.

'Who?' The old woman asked.

"I live in the penthouse," Doofenshmirtz replied. "I wear lab coats a lot. Speak with the accent I am currently speaking to you with."

'Just like my neighbor upstairs.' the old woman replied.

"Yes, that's me!" Doofenshmirtz smiled, thinking he got her to remember him.

'Oh, he's not home,' the old woman replied before signing off. 'You'll have to come back later.'

"No, no, come back!" Doofenshmirtz begged before groaning out of defeat as this wasn't helping.

Back in the Second Dimension...

"This is just beautiful. I decide to do the right thing, and I end up in a cell." Candace-2 complained while bouncing a ball against the cell wall boredily as she was locked up.

"Well, at least Phineas and Ferb are safe while Atticus, Cherry, and Mo are who-knows-where." Bridget-2 said.

"What lesson are we supposed to learn here?" Candace-2 replied.

They soon heard something happening to the door.

There was a blonde teen boy around Candace's age who showed up at the door. "I'm Jeremy Johnson, I'm here to rescue you."

"Johnson, Jeremy?" Candace-2 asked.

"Yes, sir," Jeremy-2 saluted. "And I also picked up a couple new recruits."

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 then appeared and they were in armored gear, ready to fight back against the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz.

"Phineas?! Ferb?!" Bridget-2 asked out of shock.

"We figured out a way to bypass the entire security grid," Phineas-2 informed. "It was cool!"

"You brought our little brothers?" Bridget-2 asked Jeremy-2.

"Are you out of your mind, soldier?!" Candace-2 added in just as firm and stifling.

"I didn't know they were your brothers, but I should've known," Jeremy-2 replied innocently. "They're smart and courageous, just like you."

"You think I'm smart and courageous?" Candace-2 asked, sounding like she was falling in love with him.

"Well, yeah, uh, sir." Jeremy-2 replied.

"Uh, good work, soldier." Candace-2 then said, trying to keep her cool while Bridget-2 was smirking at her.

"So, how many robot guards are there to fight off?" Bridget-2 asked Jeremy-2.

"Let's just say we should get out of here while we still can." Jeremy-2 advised before handing them their sunglasses. "Most of the Normbots are away in the other dimension, we can slip away pretty easily."

"The Normbots are already in the other dimension?" Bridget-2 asked.

"I'm afraid so." Jeremy-2 replied.

"Then this isn't the time to escape," Candace-2 replied. "This is the time to make our move," she then put her glasses on. "Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Jeremy-2, Phineas-2, and Ferb-2 saluted making their way out.

"Oh, boys, wait!" Candace-2 then called out. "Thanks for rescuing us."

"Yes, that was a very grown-up thing to do," Bridget-2 smiled in agreement. "We're very proud of you."

The family then shared a hug.

"And we're proud of you too... Sirs." Phineas-2 replied.

"I got nachos! Who wants some?" Buford-2 spoke up.

Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Candace-2, and Bridget-2 all looked at him with 'Really?' looks.

"Nobody?" Buford-2 replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the First Dimension...

Cherry and Drell fell asleep while Stacey was begging for her best friend back.

"Oh, hi, Stacey." Candace said as she saw her best friend begging to the mysterious force.

Stacey looked to see her, then called out again. "I also want a car!"

"I don't think it works like that." Bridget said as she went inside and where Cherry and Drell followed.

"Do we have to?" Cherry asked Drell.

"Yes." Drell said.

Cherry then sighed and went with Drell to the Second Dimension.

"Not the second dimension." Drell said as he got her into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Oh..." Cherry replied.

"Come on, let's go." Drell pushed her.

"Don't push me!" Cherry complained about being touched.

"I still can't believe Perry and Patch wanted us to go home," Phineas commented as they watched TV about the Normbot invasion from the Second Dimension. "I mean, look at this!"

"Robots are taking all over the city and now, for the weather." The newsman said.

"There's robots, Phil, ROBOTS!" the weatherman screamed and ran away.

"Well, he sure seems like a coward." Mo-2 said.

"I hate this channel..." Drell folded his arms. "Stupid mortals."

"Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Hi, Atticus." Drell waved.

"What're you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Helping you guys fight the robots and that dictator." Drell said.

They soon heard something beeping.

"Wait, what's that?" Phineas asked. "Guys, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like it's coming from your pocket." Atticus assumed.

Phineas soon brought out Perry's locket. "It's Perry's locket!" he then called out.

"Let's see where it leads." Mo-2 suggested.

They followed the locket and made it over to the couch and came over to the mirror. Ferb then removed the mirror as the beeping intensified. Once the mirror was removed, there was a tunnel shown.

"Shall we?" Phineas asked them.

They all agreed and were then suddenly sucked into a new place.

"This must be Perry's lair." Phineas guessed.

'Welcome, Phineas, Ferb, and others,' a computer greeted. 'Please insert the key.'

"What key?" Atticus and Atticus-2 asked.

"Does anyone have a key?" Phineas asked.

Ferb took out a pitch pipe and blew a note.

'Please insert the key.' the computer repeated.

"Nice try." Phineas smiled to his step-brother.

The computer kept repeating itself over and over.

"We get it!" Cherry groaned and put her hands over her ears." Drell, can't you make a key out of magic or something?"

"I think it's showing what the key looks like." Drell said.

"That's odd, it's a shaped keyhole, it kinda looks like-" Phineas noticed before doing a double take. "Wait a minute!" he then took out Perry's locket and took it off the collar and put it in the keyhole. And where the locket was the key.

'Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only,' the computer spoke up again after the key was unlocked. 'If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help.'

"How does he know we'll know what to do?" Phineas asked.

'He knows you will know what to do, just like Patch with the rest of you, especially you, Cherry and Atticus, his best human friends,' the computer replied. 'He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these.'

"Creating what?" Drell asked.

'Auto scan replication initiated.' a voice said before showing a scanner to them.

The wall then opened up and it showed various adventures of Cherry and Atticus as well as Phineas and Ferb's inventions throughout the summer.

"Whoa!" Atticus-2, Mo-2, and Cherry-2 smiled.

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas beamed.

"I have the same thought." Atticus said.

Meanwhile, in another part of London...

Dottie was relaxing at home as she walked on her treadmill in her room while Coco and Beamer were watching a movie in their own room together while the humans were out for the day. She soon felt something wrong going on somewhere.

"Dottie, dear, you have a play date!" Coco called.

"Uh, okay, Mother!" Dottie called back, she went to get the door and her friends from the Dog Park, a fluffy pink shih tzu named Sha-Sha and a brown bulldog pup Clyde had come over. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Shall we go out with your pets today?" Clyde asked.

"Uh, sure..." Dottie smiled nervously. "Right after I check something..." she then went on her way inside.

"I hope she doesn't act weird like her cousin Lucky, he totally did not fit in." Sha-Sha said to Clyde.

"Absolutely." Clyde agreed.

Dottie came to a computer and pushed her paws against it to see a shaky chihuahua with a fedora cap. "Pinky?" she then asked, recognizing the fellow pet secret agent.

"W-We have robots invading Danville and we're going to fight them off." Pinky said.

"What?!" Dottie gasped before narrowing her eyes. "I'm on my way, you tell the other agents you can round up."

"Aye-Aye, see you soon, Agent Dots!" Pinky saluted while shaking slightly and then signed off.

Dottie was going to apologize to her friends for having to miss their play date, but she then frowned once she overheard them making fun of her cousin Lucky, it got even worse when they made fun of Dipstick who was the love of her life which made her clear her throat, she was not at all pleased with what they were saying about her family who lived on the farm.

"Oh, um, Dottie, we didn't see you there." Clyde smiled nervously.

Dottie hummed firmly. "No, no, do carry on..." she then said. "What about my cousins on the farm? And what about Dipstick being too dumb to be invited over to my place for lunch once in a while?"

"Uhh..." Sha-Sha and Clyde said nervously.

"Look, I don't have time for this, Lucky was right, you guys really are lazy snobs." Dottie huffed.

"No, we're not." Sha-Sha said.

"Look, I have to cancel our plans anyway, you guys have a good day..." Dottie huffed before slamming the door in their faces.

"Did we just anger her?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, my gosh, that's so weird..." Sha-Sha replied before rolling her eyes. "Whatever, it's her loss... Those dalmatians are weird..."

"Indeed." Clyde agreed.

The butler came out on the front steps and dumped out the trash, accidentally getting it onto the two spoiled puppies.

"Why, I never!" Clyde scoffed.

The butler looked apologetic. The two dogs glared and then went home.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Dottie said to her framed picture of Dipstick. "I must go, my love, it is my duty as an OWCA agent." She soon put on a fedora and soon went down a tube.

Pinky lined up the other OWCA agents as instructed. Dottie soon got in line with the others. The other agents smiled, happy to see her aboard. Dottie smiled back, then narrowed her eyes in brave determination. They soon saw the robots coming.

"All right, guys, remember your training!" Dottie told the others before they fought with their animal power and training from OWCA.

And where at first, it looked like they were winning.

"Dottie?" Patch looked in surprise.

"Hey, Patch." Dottie replied.

"This is surprising." Patch smiled.

"I'll say," Dottie smiled back but then returned to focus. "I'd like to stay and chat, but we really should save the dimension before the robots take over."

"Agreed." Patch said.

Dottie nodded firmly and went off.

"For someone who's Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer's daughter, Dottie sure is nice." Patch said to himself.

Unfortunately, their trap worked only for a little while.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Dottie groaned as it looked like not even they could save the day.

"They're too strong." Pinky shivered.

"Now what do we do?" Patch frowned.

Perry soon arrived, ready to fight the robots.

"Perry!" Patch and Dottie beamed.

Perry started to fight the robots.

"So, I guess you trusted us after all." Phineas hugged Perry after a while.

Perry smiled back to him in response.

"Boys?" Patch asked.

"We're here with Phineas and Ferb's inventions." Atticus said as he came beside Ferb and so were the other kids from Danville along with the inventions Phineas and Ferb invented.

"Oh, I was wrong, it was not for me!" Baljeet sounded nervous about his.

The friends that Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch had made during their adventures were even there, along with Atticus's mentor, Goku.

"Now this is what I call busting." Candace smiled.

"A wolf and a goat in one place and the wolf isn't trying to eat it?" Cherry asked, confused once she saw Mei and Gabu, not knowing who they were.

"That's Mei and Gabu." Atticus told her.

"What...?" Cherry asked.

"Is that Willy Wonka?" Patch asked.

"Oh, Willy!" Cherry smiled to the chocolateer.

"Who's that next to him?" Mo-2 asked.

"I wish I could have chocolate." Patch pouted.

"I'm actually making a chocolate that will be safe enough for dogs to eat," Willy smiled to the puppy as he put his arm around the girl with him. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Right, Willy." Katie replied with a smile back.

"Awesome!" Patch smiled.

"Such a good dog..." Willy pet the puppy. "All right, enough formality, let's kick some robot butt... Pardon my language."

"Even I'm here!" Vanellope beamed as she ran toward Cherry and Atticus.

"Don't forget me." Mo smiled.

"All right, let's hear it for star power!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry gave him a glance.

"Star power?" Vanellope asked.

"Seriously?" Cherry even asked Atticus.

"Hey, I need a catchphrase..." Atticus shrugged in defense.

"I don't think any of us need a catchphrase." Mo said.

"Oh, fine..." Atticus sighed.

"I haven't been this disappointed since you made me watch Chicken Little with Dot..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Hey, Cherry." Chicken Little greeted.

"Great..." Cherry mumbled.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, that was fun!" Patch insisted. "I mean, we saved the world from aliens!"

"They were just looking for their baby!" Cherry reminded him.

Patch then pouted.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "It was so dumb! Those townspeople are a bunch of idiots!"

"No argument there." Atticus said.

"Thank you!" Cherry replied. "Why did we even have to do it? It was so stupid!"

"Alright, everyone," Phineas said once they were all rounded up. "Let's kick some robot chassis!"

"Yeah!" Mo cheered.

"Phineas! Anything we can do?" A musician from the band Love Händel walked over.

"Yeah, musical accompaniment." Phineas smiled to him.

The group then played their music as the battle between good and the evil robots was on.

"And to battle we go!" Mo cheered.

Everyone charged for action against the robots as Love Handle played for them.

"This is it, you guys, the moment of truth before we all go home." Bridget said bravely and maturely as usual.

Atticus nodded in agreement.

Everyone fought and worked together against the Normbots.

"Guys, come on!" Chicken Little told Abby, Fish, and Runt. "For old time's sake."

"Yes, sir!" Runt saluted his tiny best friend.

Fish burbled in response.

"He's so cute when he takes charge~" Abby giggled dreamily.

"Someone is in love." Mo smiled.

"Well, he did kiss her..." Patch spoke up about Chicken Little and Abby's relationship after that adventure together.

Perry and Patch then decided to take down their doppelgangers and turn them to good so they could be reunited with their families in their dimensions.

"Um, Perry, where are our doppelgangers?" Patch asked.

Perry pointed.

"Come on, let's do this." Patch said.

Perry nodded and moved with Patch to take care of their evil counterparts.

Atticus soon saw where the robots were coming from and decided to fly him and Phineas up to it.

"So, where did you learn to fly?" Phineas asked.

"My godfather." Atticus smiled.

"That and Goku." Drell said.

"Okay, Phineas, I hope you're ready, because now, there's no turning back." Atticus told Phineas once they got closer.

"I'm ready, more than I ever have before." Phineas promised.

"Great." Atticus said as he flew up to the machine with Phineas in his arms.

Phineas took a deep breath, mustered all of his courage, and then narrowed his midnight blue eyes in determination. Atticus then got on the floor of the top floor and where they both saw Patch and Perry fighting their doppelgangers.

"Whoo! Go, guys!" Atticus cheered for their pets. He soon saw Perry's grappling hook and decided to give it to Phineas.

Phineas took it and then smiled. "Thanks, Atticus."

While they were fighting, there even came robot doubles of the Flynn-Fletcher boys, AKA The Phinedroids and Ferbots.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Sorry we couldn't make one for you, Atticus, but it was a different time." Phineas said about the robots.

"It's cool." Atticus reassured.

Phineas soon used the grappling hook to get him up to the machine.

"Thank goodness Mabel Pines taught me that kids can use grappling hooks too." Atticus said to himself about last summer in Gravity Falls.

Phineas soon used the grappling hook to get him to the machine.

"Yes!" Isabella cheered for her not-so secret crush.

Doofenshmirtz-2 saw what Phineas was doing an wasn't going to let him get close to the machine. He then through a razor card which made Phineas fall on the couch from earlier and he then came to confront the boy. "I've had just about enough of you, you..."

Phineas then glared and hit him with the cushion that Perry and Patch had peed on.

"Gross, what is on this thing?!" Doofenshmirtz-2 cringed. He then grabbed it and threw it back at the boy, who then ducked before it could then hit him.

Atticus could see this kid was born to be a possible spy like Bridget. Perry and Patch kept doing their best to fight their evil doppelgangers. And where they soon wore sports equipment. Perry and Patch wore football helmets and they decided to headbutt and slam their counterparts against the wall. The bad pets then glared and punched them back in their faces only for them to feel pain in their fists.

Patch smirked with Perry in response. "Hehehe..."

"I was wrong, Stacy, about everything, I'm not a grown-up," Candace said. "I can't control mysterious forces. I can't even get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" she then smiled as this gave her an idea. "Stacy, that's it! I can't get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" she then ran off suddenly.

"Candace, where are you going?!" Stacy called out to her best friend.

"I'm gonna bust my brothers to my mom and I'm gonna fail!" Candace replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think she might be on to something." Bridget said.

While Doofenshmirtz was still trying to get into his building, Candace ran into the cineplex to get to her parents. Bridget decided to join her sister. And where Doofenshmirtz was starting to get annoyed by the old lady.

"Psst, Mom!" Candace called.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Linda looked over.

"You've got to come outside and bust the boys!" Candace told her mother.

"I'm not leaving now, the girl is about to forgive the guy for the clichéd misunderstanding-" Linda was about to say until a Normbot tore through the screen. "After she battles these robots."

"Whoa, this 3D is amazing!" Lawrence cheered.

"If only they knew." Bridget whispered to Candace.


	17. Chapter 17

Back on the streets...

Ferb charged up to a robot, but Isabella had ran up to it while manning a baseball launcher.

"Ferb, we'll handle the robots while you go help Phineas and Atticus." Atticus-2 said.

Ferb then nodded and then left.

"Oh, you want some of this? I'll show ya!" Isabella glared. "I'm a Fireside Girl!"

"I'd hate to be in a fight with you." Mo said.

Cherry panted after fighting for a while. "That should... Hold those... Guys off..." she panted and then wiped her forehead. "I need to... Rest a while..."

"Same... Here..." Cherry-2 also panted.

"Get some rest, girls, you've earned it." Atticus-2 told them.

"Thank you." Both Cherry's sighed.

Atticus-2 smiled before glaring and going back to fight.

Drell watched everything, then had a call on his crystal ball and answered it. "Hello?"

'This is the Justice League.' a voice replied.

"I'd give you Atticus, but he's a little busy at the moment." Drell replied.

'We know, we're watching what's going on right now from the Watch Tower.' The voice said.

"Oh, hiiii!" Drell smiled and waved sheepishly. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad, hi, Skippy."

Meanwhile back at the top floor of the apartment...

Phineas picked up some plates from a buffet table with Atticus and they chucked them toward Doofenshmirtz-2. Doofenshmirtz-2 dodged with the cushions.

"Eat pasta, you jerk!" Atticus glared as he then threw a bowl at the bad guy.

Doofenshmirtz-2 soon used a lamp to defend himself.

"Come on, fall down!" Atticus glared as he refused to quit.

Doofenshmirtz-2 soon tried to hit Phineas with the lamp only to miss and hit the dish. This made many of the Normbots shudder and spark.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as that was interesting.

"Oh, come on, you stupid thing, work!" Doofenshmirtz-2 complained.

The Normbots then went back to normal and walked off together.

"Oh, so that dish must be what's controlling the robots!" Phineas figured out.

"We have to destroy it." Atticus said.

The two then looked to the baseball launcher.

"Aha!" Atticus smiled and he rushed over to it.

"Oh, no you don't! Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot!" Doofenshmirtz-2 grabbed it before either of them could get to it. "Or however that... That saying goes. I'm not really sure... "

Atticus soon got Phineas behind him before backing up with him so Doofenshmirtz-2 wouldn't know more about him.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?!" Doofenshmirtz-2 glared.

"Phineas, stay behind me." Atticus said.

Phineas didn't even question it, he nodded as he knew that Atticus would know what he was doing. Atticus and Phineas both continued to back away from Doofenshmirtz-2.

"You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Puppyborg and Platyborg! And maybe even a couple of Boyborgs too, huh?" Doofenshmirtz-2 continued. "Try saying that five times fast: boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg... Eh, I guess its not that hard to say, never mind."

Perry and Patch were still fighting their doppelgangers.

"You know something kids, you've been thorns in my side all day long..." Doofenshmirtz-2 glared at Phineas and Atticus. "But that's about to change... Right now..."

After defeating their doppelgangers, Perry tossed Phineas a baseball bat. Phineas got ready. Doofenshmirtz-2 fired the ball and Phineas swung at it like a traditional baseball and it headed for the robot control dish.

"NOOOOOO!" Doofenshmirtz-2 yelled out in defeat as the Normbots were now malfunctioning. "My babies! No! What have you done?!"

"Wahoo! You did it, Phineas!" Atticus cheered.

"I did, didn't I?" Phineas smiled to himself.

"Yeah and that was a home run." Patch said.

"It's weird that Perry and Patch are secret agents, huh?" Isabella commented.

"Yeah, but it was obvious in retrospect." Buford replied.

Atticus-2, Mo-2, Cherry, and Cherry-2 soon went to Doofenshmirtz's apartment. 

"Scuse me, pardon me, excuse me!" Cherry said as she ran with the doppelgangers including her own.

Ferb soon finally got to the top floor.

"All right, buddy, we did it, we're victorious, we--" Cherry cheered, but then looked to the green-haired boy. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Ferb simply shook his head.

Doofenshmirtz found something and decided to give it to his doppelganger as he was going to destroy the kids once and for all. And where after his doppelganger was given it, he was no longer all evil. It was a toy train.

"Choo-Choo!" Doofenshmirtz-2 cried out.

"Yeah, it's mine, see, I told you I never lost it," Doofenshmirtz smiled. "It was in a box in my pantry labeled 'VHS Tapes'. Go figure. Anyway, you can have it."

"Seriously?" Cherry asked. "That's the reason why he turned evil?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Doofenshmirtz said to her.

"I can't believe it! Choo-Choo, it is you!" Doofenshmirtz-2 hugged the train. "Oh, heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing."

"It's the least I could do." Doofenshmirtz said.

"You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole 'evil robots' thing," Doofenshmirtz-2 replied as he was a nice guy now. "Actually, when I look around, I-I'm really embarrassed. Here, let me clean this up. Look, Self-Destruct Button."

"Oh, you." Doofenshmirtz chuckled to his doppelganger.

Doofenshmirtz-2 then pushed the button which made all of the Normbots blow up and disappear just as Candace, Bridget, and Linda were coming out of the theater. Unfortunately for a little kid, the self-destruct button also destroyed his toy robot.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on, come on, hurry!" Candace urged Linda to come outside.

"Would you believe that this was my whole summer since you've been gone?" Linda rhetorically asked Bridget.

"Trust me, I'd believe it." Bridget said.

"Do I even need to say there's nothing there anymore?" Linda asked as the bots had all exploded before she could see a single one.

"Mom, you can say it all you want!" Candace hugged her and did a little dance. "There's nothing there! Woo-hoo! I did it, I saved the world!" she then stopped with a pause to her mother. "You can go back to your movie now."

"Yeah." Bridget said in agreement.

A portal was then opened up back to the second dimension.

"Well, looks like it's time for you to go back where you belong." Atticus said to the doppelgangers.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." Cherry-2 said, now sounding friendly now that she had real friends.

"Agreed." Atticus-2 smiled back as he and Mo-2 held hands.

Atticus smiled back as he found this to be a very happy sight, this dimension or not. "Oh, Cherry, you should know, you'll find a soulmate sometime soon yourself."

"It's okay, I actually don't mind, having friends is good enough for me, so I'll wait it out." Cherry-2 replied.

"I'm happy to hear that." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks for everything." Cherry-2 waved as she went with Atticus-2 and Mo-2 back to their own dimension.

They soon heard Patch-2 coming to them.

"Patch! Come here, boy, come here!" Atticus-2 beamed to his pet.

Patch-2 soon rushed up to his master and jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh, Patch, I'm so glad to have you back." Atticus-2 smiled as Patch-2 then licked his face.

Doofenshmirtz-2 was the first to go through the portal and where he was instantly arrested.

"Book him, ladies." Monogram-2 told the second dimensional Fireside Girls AKA Firestorm Girls.

"You know, my crimes against humanity had just completely slipped my mind." Doofenshmirtz-2 frowned before he was grabbed and dragged away.

"Really?" Patch-2 asked.

"Come on, boy, let's go home, I owe you a nice, thick, juicy steak." Atticus-2 smiled as he carried his puppy all the way back home.

"Hey, did you guys just see that?" Candace beamed as she ran up to Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch. "I totally saved Danville!"

"Well, you did better than Milo Murphy down the street would do..." Cherry gestured a few houses down.

"Who?" Candace asked.

"Good job, soldier, you've made my sister and myself proud." Candace-2 reported.

"So, what will you guys do now?" Bridget asked their doubles.

"Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years," Candace-2 shrugged. "I don't know."

"Same here." Bridget-2 added in.

"Well, I know what interests I pursue." Candace smiled before pointing to Jeremy-2.

"Hey, here you all are." Jeremy-2 smiled before coming out of the portal.

"I'll take that under consideration," Candace-2 smiled back to her double. "And what about you, Candace?"

"You know, after all of this, I'm going to give myself a little more time to be young," Candace replied which made her sister very proud of her decisions. "It's not such a bad place to be."

"Yeah." Bridget nodded.

Candace smiled to her older sister.

"You know what? Me too." Candace-2 even agreed.

The four girls then shared hugs with each other. 

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 soon came out of the portal.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer," Phineas-2 smiled. "You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar."

Ferb-2 then strummed a few chords as if on cue. They soon heard something and they saw that it was Perry-2. They were nervous, but luckily for them, the Platyborg reverted into pet mode and even chattered like the original Perry would do when around other people who had not known he was a secret OWCA agent. 

"Hey, it's our Perry!" Phineas-2 cheered as he and Ferb-2 ran to their pet. "Looks like the evil was fried right out of him."

"Sorry he's part metal." Phineas apologized.

"Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool!" Phineas-2 replied in excitement. "Thanks so much guys."

They then all went back to the portal together.

"I'm glad we could help." Phineas then smiled.

Perry soon saluted to Perry-2 who simply saluted back. Perry-2 then entered the portal and it closed up once he came through it.

"Well, today sure has been interesting." Atticus said.

"You can say that again, it was great!" Phineas smiled to Atticus. "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!" he then said to Perry.

"Yes, yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot," Major Monogram replied as he walked up with his intern. "Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever."

"What?!" Atticus and Phineas asked out of shock.

"Didn't he give you a pamphlet?" Major Monogram prompted.

"We threw it away." Phineas replied.

"Does anyone read those things?" Major Monogram asked.

"I tried to warn you, sir." Carl stated.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." Major Monogram then firmly stated.

"That's why you didn't want us to know your secret." Phineas said to Perry.

The platypus then nodded in response to confirm that that was very true.

"So we'll never see Perry again?" Phineas frowned. "There has to be another way!"

"Yeah, there has to be something." Atticus said.

"Now I never wished so much that I could un-know something." Phineas replied.

"Sir, maybe there is a way," Carl said to Major Monogram as a suggestion. "What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-nator?"

Drell whistled and gestured for Cherry and Atticus to come to him. The two then did and they came to him as it looked like no one would remember about Perry being a secret agent.

Drell took out his spell book and highlighted a spell that would restore anyone's memories that were just lost. "Use this right after those guys leave and that way Phineas and the others will remember, but OWCA won't know they know as long as you make them keep it secret amongst themselves." he whispered loudly to them, mostly to Atticus though.

"Or we could let my cousin recruit them as Spy Kids?" Atticus asked.

"Spy Kids." Cherry snorted herself at the title.

"That name does sound familiar, but listen, I'll let Bridget deal with that, but this is the spell you'll need so they remember what they did today, I'm sure you can talk them into not telling anyone else." Drell replied as he held the book out to Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I trust you enough with this," Drell replied. "You'd also be great in the Justice League, even with Jessica's old role model superhero: Wonder Woman."

This got Atticus excited before remaining calm so he could stay focus. Drell smiled to him and he gently ruffled up the boy's hair.


	19. Chapter 19

A while later, it was time for the kids to have their memories erased, but Atticus would restore their memories, but he would make sure the kids would keep it secret so they wouldn't get in trouble, but hopefully Bridget could also take care of that as she was a top agent herself. Drell started to whisper to Bridget about recruiting the kids as Spy Kids. Bridget nodded and thought about it, but it wouldn't take very long. Cherry was about to walk off until Drell grabbed her hood for a moment which made her look back at him.

"Hey, good job out there." Drell said to her.

"Um, thank you, sir." Cherry replied.

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry soon had an emotional moment.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." Ferb spoke up maturely.

"Agreed." Phineas nodded.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

Drell, Cherry, and Atticus watched as Major Monogram was going to erase everybody's memories.

While Carl was getting the machine ready, Phineas and Ferb were having a moment with Perry.

"You boys take your time, I'm proud of you either way." Bridget told her little brothers.

Phineas and Ferb smiled back at her before going over to Perry.

"I'll let you guys to it." Bridget decided to let Phineas and Ferb have alone time with Perry.

"Thanks, Bridget." Phineas smiled as he then went with Ferb to their pet platypus.

'This seems so unfair.' Patch thought to himself, not knowing about the plan.

"Hey, buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P," Phineas said as he stood with Ferb before they both then hugged their pet platypus. "I love you, pal."

Major Monogram began to have tears in his eyes.

"Sir, are you crying?" Carl asked.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." Major Monogram obviously lied.

"Alright, sir, we're ready." Phineas said.

"Okay, Carl, we're set." Major Monogram said.

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella quickly spoke up.

"Yes?"

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked.

"That's right." Monogram replied.

"Good." Isabella smirked to Phineas, she then grabbed him and kissed him hard right on the lips.

"Should we let them keep the memory of that too?" Cherry whispered to Drell, referring to the kiss.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought. "Eh, I dunno..." he then shrugged. "Let's just see how the spell plays out before Phineas and Ferb become Spy Kids."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded quietly.

Carl then hit the device to wipe away everyone else's memories with a flash of a bright white light. And where it worked.

"Uh, sir, can we have a moment alone with them?" Patch asked Monogram.

"Take all the time you need." Major Monogram replied and then left with Carl.

Drell and Cherry then walked over as Atticus held the spell book behind his back.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"Get ready to experience real magic." Drell said.

"Real magic?" Phineas asked.

Atticus opened the book and flipped to the page and found the memory restore spell. "Aha!"

"What's gonna happen?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Drell promised.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded before he recited the spell.

The others looked so lost and curious, but once Atticus recited the spell, everyone suddenly remembered their adventure for the day and Atticus warned them to keep it to themselves and they agreed. 

"Shall we go home now, Atticus?" Phineas asked.

"Just a moment, I'd like to see Cherry and Atticus alone real quick." Drell told the kids.

"Okay." The kids said.

Perry was happy that he didn't have to keep his life a secret while also needing to keep this a secret from Monogram. It was then time to go back home.


	20. Chapter 20

Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus lay under the tree in the backyard with Perry and Patch as Linda and Lawrence came back from their day out.

"Hey, Aunt Linda, hey, Uncle Lawrence." Atticus greeted.

"Hey, guys," Linda smiled. "Did you have a nice day?"

Atticus wasn't sure if he should tell them.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Phineas replied. "Let's just say it was unforgettable."

"That's nice, now, how about some pie?" Linda smiled as she came into the kitchen.

"You boys really make my day." Lawrence smiled as well.

"We'd love some pie." Atticus smiled back to his aunt and uncle.

Linda smiled back as she went to bake a pie inside the kitchen. Perry then smiled to Phineas and Ferb and they smiled back.

"Oh, it's good to be home..." Bridget sighed as she landed back on her bed in sweet relief.

Later on, they soon had pie.

"Mm... Apple pie, my favorite..." Atticus muffled with a smile.

"I thought it might." Linda smiled back.

"Thanks, Aunt Linda." Atticus beamed.

"Of course." Linda gently patted him on the head.

Meanwhile...

"So, I can go to the Justice League too?" Cherry asked Drell, he had told her since Batman would be there. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Cherry smirked.

"Maybe Jessica would like to come too," Drell thought possibly. "When she was little, she used to idolize Wonder Woman." he then took out a picture of a younger Jessica in a tank top with her panties shown as she held her jump-rope like her own Lasso of Truth and had on a princess tiara on.

Flashback

"Wonder Woman powers activate!" Jessica beamed, she then took out her jump-rope and accidentally made it whip against someone.

"JESSICA BEATRICE FUDO!" Patrick's voice yelled.

"Whoops." Jessica smiled nervously.

End of Flashback

 

Cherry put her hand over her mouth with a small, amused snort.

"Anyway, I'll inform the Justice League that they'll have new members." Drell said.

"Okay." Cherry snorted.

"This is a big job, Cherry, don't screw it up." Drell warned.

"I won't and you can already tell that Atticus won't screw it up either." Cherry said.

Drell then ruffled up her hair and walked off.

"Ew, he touched me..." Cherry shuddered.

Soon enough, it was time for Atticus and Patch to go back home.

"Do you guys have to go?" Ferb frowned.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Atticus replied.

"We'll see you again though." Patch said.

"Sometime." Atticus promised.

Phineas and Ferb gave Atticus and Patch goodbye hugs. After a long goodbye, Atticus and Patch left for home.

The End


End file.
